Two Princes
by o SugarLily o
Summary: Uma fic sobre Hermione e Ron. Todos estão crescidos, os dois já sabem dos sentimentos um pelo outro, mas vai ser difícil eles se acertarem! :)
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1  
  
Hermione caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal num dia de sol não típico. O lugar estava cheio de gente, o que fazia o calor aumentar. Ela se lembrou dos dias em que estava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, reconhecendo- se nos rostos assustados e inseguros dos jovens estudantes. Ela podia sentir o friozinho na barriga que era a primeira viagem no Expresso! Mas aquelas já eram distantes memórias... oito anos haviam se passado, e agora Hermione estudava para ser professora da mesma escola para a qual dedicou seu tempo e carinho.  
  
Alguns metros a frente, uma imagem a fez retornar à realidade: alguém a aguardava com os braços abertos. Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais forte e correu ao encontro do garoto.  
  
- Ron! Hmmm, eu senti tanto sua falta!  
  
- Não mais que eu senti a sua, Mione... - ele sorriu docemente, beijando seu lábios.  
  
Hermione se desvencilhou de seu abraço e fitou Ron com um olhar pensativo. Ron havia mudado muito durante os anos: ele estava muito mais alto de que quando se conheceram, seu rosto carregava os traços amadurecidos de sua idade, 18 anos, seu cabelo, antes tão arrumadinho, como a sra. Weasley tinha orgulho de ver, agora parecia um pouco mais rebelde, arrepiado com gel, e com alguns fios caindo graciosamente sobre seus olhos. Porém, Ron conservava o mesmo brilho inocente no olhar, o mesmo jeitinho adolescente que Hermione tanto gostava.  
  
- O que foi? - Ron franziu a testa, estranhando seu silêncio.  
  
- Ah, nada. Lembranças. - ela suspirou. - Onde está o Harry?  
  
- Tá dando uma olhada na nova vassoura. Você conhece o Harry.  
  
- É, aposto que ele ainda está triste por ter de deixar o Quadribol. Ah, eu tenho tanta coisa pra te contar!  
  
- Então vamos andando! Eu te pago um sorvete.  
  
Hermione e Ron estavam juntos há um ano. O namoro deles teve um começo bem complicado um pouco antes deles terminarem Hogwarts e surpreendeu a todos, incluindo o melhor amigo deles, Harry Potter, e a irmã de Ron e confidente de Hermione, Gina. Por estarem sempre discutindo e discordando de tudo que o outro falava desde o dia em que se viram pela primeira vez, eles levaram um tempo para perceber e admitir que gostavam muito um do outro. Mas agora, tudo parecia estar no rumo certo. Aparentemente.  
  
- Como está indo seu treinamento? - Hermione perguntou.  
  
- Ótimo! Moody disse que nós dois temos muito potencial para sermos aurores. Especialmente o Harry, claro, ele que já enfrentou você sabe quem tantas vezes. E o treinamento estava fazendo bem para ele.  
  
- Então o Moody não está dificultando as coisas? - ela indagou, calmamente.  
  
- Não mesmo. E eu estou muito surpreso! - Ron riu. - Eu pensava que ele nem ia me aceitar! Você sabe, eu nunca fui bom pra essas coisas, como você e o Harry... aliás, eu nunca fui bom em coisa alguma!  
  
- Ah, não fale assim! Meu Ronizinho é tão corajoso e esperto... - ela sussurrou, beijando suas bochechas.  
  
- Esperto? - ele riu. - Hermione, você não precisa mentir pra me fazer se sentir melhor! Ou, talvez um pouquinho...  
  
- Ei, pombinhos! Desculpe interromper, hehe. Olha só quem eu encontrei!  
  
- Oi, Harry! Gina, que legal ver vocês! - Hermione se levantou e os abraçou.  
  
- Olá, Mione! E aí, maninho? - Gina sentou-se numa cadeira. - Nossa, eu tô com muita sede...  
  
- Eu te pago uma cerveja amanteigada. - Harry se sentou ao lado dela.  
  
Os quatro não se encontravam assim há muito tempo, por isso ficaram horas jogando conversa fora. Ron e Harry contaram tudo sobre o treinamento de aurores e Hermione comentou sobre suas especializações em Feitiços, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração.  
  
- Três? Como você consegue? - Gina riu. - Eu não ia conseguir ter aula nem por mais uma semana. Estou feliz que já acabou.  
  
- Você diz isso porque se formou agora. Eu sinto muita falta de Hogwarts. - Hermione suspirou.  
  
- Eu também! Eu sinto saudade de ter você por perto. - Ron acariciou sua mão.  
  
- Nossa, estou surpresa! Naquela época, você só enchia o saco dela! - Gina provocou.  
  
- Eu não!  
  
- Claro que sim! Você sempre falou que a Hermione era uma chata e metida, sabe-tudo, que sempre se metia aonde não era chamada!  
  
- Claro que não! Eu admiro a inteligência dela! - Ron se defendeu, olhando feio para a irmã.  
  
- Agora, sim! Ah, e quando ela fazia a lição pra você.  
  
- Gina!  
  
- Ah, para com isso, vocês dois. - Hermione disse calma, mas firme. - Eu sei muito bem o que Ron pensava de mim naquela época. E eu também não tinha uma idéia muito boa dele...  
  
- Valeu! - Ron mordeu os lábios.  
  
- Mas... - ela sorriu. - isso já passou. E eu confesso que eu era meio... exagerada no começo.  
  
- Não, sério?! - Ron riu. - Harry, a gente precisava gravar essa!  
  
- Ei, eu ouvi dizer que o Neville tá na sua sala? - Harry comentou.  
  
- Sim! Ele está fazendo Feitiços e Herbologia. Eu sempre achei que ele seria a próxima Sprout. - ela sorriu.  
  
- Ele está fazendo duas especializações? Inacreditável. - Ron soltou um riso irônico. - Deve ser um desafio para ele! Espero que não tenha explodido nenhuma estufa por aí.  
  
- Bem, ele está meio atrapalhado, sim. Mas eu tento ajudá-lo. - E a sua carreira de quadribol, Gina?  
  
- Um sucesso! - Gina sorriu. - Nós estamos treinando muito ultimamente, em quatro meses será o torneio da Segunda Liga Britânica. Mas eu não vou ficar muito tempo nos Hipogrifos Nervosos, não. É um ótimo time, Olívio Wood é um ótimo treinador, mas eu quero estar na Liga Principal, ou talvez na seleção!  
  
- Gina vai jogar no Chudley Cannons! - Ron disse, orgulhoso.  
  
- Eu, hein? - Gina fez uma cara de horror. - Não mesmo! Nem as mães dos jogadores acreditam no time! Ai!  
  
Ron chutou a canela da irmã por baixo da mesa.  
  
- Que bom pra você, Gina. Você é uma ótima apanhadora, vai longe!  
  
- Não tão boa como você, Harry! - Gina respondeu, seus olhos brilhando. - Por que você não aparece lá qualquer dia? Só de curtição... reviver os velhos tempos. Wood ia adorar ver você jogando com a gente um pouco.  
  
- Quando eu tiver um tempinho livre, vou ver... Sinto saudade de jogar com o Wood. - ele murmurou, olhando para o nada. Quadribol sempre tinha sido sua paixão, mas ele teve de escolher entre o esporte e se tornar um Auror, e a vontade de caçar bruxos das trevas falou mais alto.  
  
- Eu estou tão animada! - Gina continuou. - Esse mês nós vamos receber times profissionais de outros lugares para dar palestras e até umas aulas práticas! E olha só quem vem visitar o Hipogrifos Nervosos: a seleção da Bulgária! Imagine, o Viktor Krum me ensinando a Finta de Wronski? Que demais!!  
  
A mesa ficou, repentinamente, muito silenciosa. O rosto de Ron passou da palidez de sempre para uma nuance escura e furiosa de vermelho. Então Gina percebeu a besteira que fizera.  
  
Hermione foi a primeira a falar novamente.  
  
- Isso é muito bom. E quando eles...  
  
- Você não vai se encontrar com ele! - Ron a interrompeu, dizendo firme.  
  
- Ih... vai começar. - Harry sussurrou.  
  
- Ron, nem vem.  
  
- Eu não vou dizer duas vezes! - ele rebateu, gritando.  
  
- Eu não vou brigar com você aqui. - Hermione tentou manter a calma, já que as pessoas ao redor já estavam começando a olhar.  
  
- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!  
  
- CALA A BOCA, RONALD WEASLEY! - Hermione berrou, e a garçonete que servia cerveja amanteigada na mesa ao lado se virou tão rápido que derrubou tudo no colo de um senhor careca. - nós já conversamos sobre isso antes!  
  
- Mas agora é diferente! - Ron abaixou a voz. - Eu não proíbo você de mandar cartas pra ele, mas dessa vez ele vai estar aqui!  
  
- E que diferença faz? - Hermione revirou os olhos.  
  
- Toda! Esse cara é totalmente a fim de você! Você acha que ele não vai cair em cima?  
  
- Esse cara é meu amigo, Ronald! Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo, e não seria legal ele vir pra Inglaterra e eu nem visitá-lo!  
  
- Hermione, eu não sou idiota! Ele gosta de você! Sempre gostou, até antes de...  
  
- Vai, fala! - Hermione exclamou. - Até antes de você perceber que eu também era uma garota, como a Fleur Delacour ou a Padma Patil? Ou até antes de você perceber que eu existia??  
  
- Não seja idiota! Eu sempre soube que você existia! Você era minha melhor amiga!  
  
- E mesmo assim você nem se importou em me convidar pra aquele Baile de Inverno imbecil! - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Ela retomou o fôlego.  
  
- Então é isso! Você quer me punir por ter te esquecido no passado! Quer mostrar que o Krum é bem melhor que eu, afinal ele é mais velho, é um jogador profissional e bem sucedido, blá blá blá...  
  
- Eu não acredito que você está dizendo isso! Eu estou cansada da sua criancice! Você não pode me acusar disso! Eu estou com você, não estou? Eu poderia estar com o Viktor, sim, mas eu escolhi você porque eu amo você, e se você é idiota demais pra perceber isso, bem, não é problema meu! Eu estou indo embora. - Hermione se levantou da mesa. - Me mande uma coruja quando você crescer, Ron Weasley.  
  
Ela saiu batendo o pé, descendo o Beco Diagonal com seus pesados livros em seus braços. Gina e Harry ainda olhavam para Ron de boca aberta.  
  
- Isso mesmo, sai correndo. E eu é que tenho que crescer.  
  
- Ah, não, Ron. Você está ótimo com essa sua cabeça dura! - Gina se levantou também. - Vejo você depois Harry.  
  
- Hã, tchau Gina. - Harry acompanhou ela com os olhos, virando-se de novo para Ron quando ela desapareceu. - Agora você exagerou, cara.  
  
- Ela me deixa louco com essa história de Krum, Harry!  
  
- Se ela diz que ele é só um amigo, porque você não experimenta confiar nela? Você não ouviu ela dizendo que te ama?  
  
- Eu sei disso. - Ron baixou os olhos, examinando suas mãos. - É disso que eu tenho medo. Hermione é uma pessoa fantástica. Inteligente, linda, bem resolvida. E eu só sou o idiota que tem a maldita sorte de ser namorado dela. Eu não a mereço. E qualquer dia desses ela vai perceber isso.  
  
- Não fala besteira! - Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo. - Vamos tomar uma no Caldeirão Furado pra você sossegar um pouco.  
  
-------------  
  
Esse primeiro capítulo é dedicado à Aninha, minha melhor amiga no mundo e minha beta! Eu vou sentir muito sua falta! Vê se não se esquece de mim, hein?  
  
Beijos  
  
Camy 


	2. Capítulo 2

-Ah, vai, ele falou tudo aquilo da boca pra fora. - Gina abraçou a amiga.  
  
- Não falou não. - Hermione contestou, entre lágrimas.  
  
- Tá, ele não falou da boca pra fora. Mas meu irmão é idiota igual um trasgo e você não tem que dar ouvidos a ele!  
  
- Ele é sim! - Hermione desabafou. - Eu amo ele! Será que isso não é suficiente?  
  
- Pro Ron? Isso já é muito! - Gina riu. - Oops, desculpa. Problema sério acontecendo. - ela completou, quando Hermione olhou com uma cara de "eu não estou brincando".  
  
- Eu gosto do Viktor, é claro. Ele sempre foi um bom amigo. Eu sei que ele sente alguma coisa por mim, mas nós já resolvemos isso. Ele sabe que pra mim é amizade. Se ele entende isso, eu não sei porque Ron faz uma tempestade em copo d'água.  
  
- Você tá certa, Mione. Mas se você conversar com meu irmão, tudo se ajeita. Sabe, ele é cabeça-dura mas gosta muito de você. De qualquer maneira, Viktor só vai ficar por uns dias. Logo, isso acaba.  
  
- Engraçado o Viktor não ter me escrito dizendo que vinha. Acho que ele queria me surpreender. Quando eles chegam?  
  
- Amanhã de manhã, eu acho.  
  
A campainha tocou e Gina foi atender a porta. Ela abriu e riu da cara de ''acabado" do irmão.  
  
- Posso falar com ela?  
  
- Claro! Não ia ser comigo que você ia falar, né? - Gina brincou.  
  
- Oi. - o rosto de Hermione apareceu por trás de Gina.  
  
- Você tava chorando... - Ron disse baixinho, tristemente.  
  
- Você me conhece. A manteiga derretida.  
  
- É melhor eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Até amanhã, amiga! - Gina sorriu e saiu.  
  
- Bom mesmo. O apartamento é seu! Muito folgada essa menina. - Ron riu, logo depois abaixando a cabeça. - Escuta, eu sou um imbecil. Desculpa por tudo o que eu falei. É que... droga, eu não quero perder você, Hermione! Você é tudo pra mim!  
  
Hermione sorriu para Ron, surpresa. Ele nunca tinha falado uma coisa dessas, com tanta intensidade! E com aqueles olhos azuis olhando para ela... ela não conseguiu resistir. Nao dava pra ficar nervosa com aqueles olhinhos.  
  
- Você não vai me perder, seu bobo! - ela o abraçou fortemente. - Quem disse uma coisa dessas?  
  
Ron segurou seu rosto com as mãos, acariciou seus cabelos e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
  
Gina, após sair do apartamento de Hermione, não foi para casa. Em vez disso, ela se deixou levar pelos seus pensamentos e, quando deu por si, estava em frente ao apartamento em que Harry morava desde que havia saído da casa de seus tios. Ela ficou parada por alguns instantes, olhando fixamente para a porta, os dedos decidindo se tocavam ou não a campainha. Por fim, ela cedeu. A porta se abriu e quem a atendeu foi um Harry de óculos e enrolado numa toalha.  
  
- Gi-gina! - ele engasgou.  
  
- Hmmm, senhor Potter... - ela deu uma risadinha, olhando-o de cima para baixo.  
  
- Pode entrar, eu volto em um segundo. - ele disse rápido, seu rosto corando. Gina sentou-se no sofá e ele desapareceu por uma porta.  
  
- Ei, seu apartamento está bem mais arrumado agora.  
  
- Obrigado. Eu tive que aprender uns feitiços de limpeza, né?  
  
- Ah é? Até que ficou bom. Para um apartamento de homem. - ela brincou.  
  
- Voltei. - ele sorriu, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede. Gina ficou o observando por alguns instantes. Ele estava vestindo uma calça de jeans lavado e uma camiseta preta, que fazia seus olhos verdes se destacarem. Seu cabelo continuava desalinhado como sempre. A cicatriz em sua testa estava tão nítida que parecia prestes a pulsar.  
  
- Algum problema?  
  
- O quê? - Harry respondeu, desencostando-se da parede.  
  
- Sua cicatriz. Ela está mais forte hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Ah, isso. - Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Começou hoje à tarde. Ela não ficava assim desde que Voldemort sumiu novamente. Talvez ele esteja perto de novo. Mas agora que ele não tem mais Malfoy, Rabicho e Bellatrix, as coisas vão ficar difíceis para ele.  
  
- Pois é. - Gina se remexeu desconfortavelmente no sofá. Apesar da vitória da Ordem de Fênix frente a um combate com os Comensais, apesar da morte de Bellatrix e Rabicho e da prisão definitiva de todos os outros, apresar do surpreendente enfraquecimento do "Lorde das Trevas", aquele não era um assunto da qual gostava de comentar. Mesmo porque todos ainda esperavam o momento em que ele e Harry se enfrentariam pela última vez.  
  
- Desculpe, eu sei que você não gosta...  
  
- Tudo bem, Harry. - Gina sorriu. - Pra que esconder? Nós somos todos adultos agora, temos consciência do que está acontecendo. Eu só me preocupo com você. Com o que pode vir acontecer a você. Esse negócio de profecia realmente mexeu com você. Você não deveria dedicar 24 horas de seu dia pensando nisso.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Harry pensou que Gina estava certa, ele não tinha pensado em outra coisa nos últimos anos do que vingar a morte de Sirius, de seus pais, e todo o resto que Voldemort tinha feito. Ele daria tudo no passado para ser um adolescente normal. Agora, ele havia crescido e sua vida continuava caótica. Ele queria poder se preocupar com coisas bobas, como o mais novo lançamento da marca Nimbus ou talvez... Gina sorria para ele. Era um sorriso extraordinariamente jovial e despreocupado.  
  
- Você está com fome?  
  
- Um pouquinho. - ela respondeu.  
  
- Eu vou... sei lá, pedir uma pizza.  
  
- Hmm, não aprendeu os feitiços de culinária ainda, né? - ela riu. - Deixa comigo, Harry.  
  
- Eu não sou tão ruim na cozinha. Sou especialista em torradas! Eu fiz na casa dos Dursleys a minha vida inteira mesmo.  
  
- Você deve sentir muita falta deles, não? - Gina riu.  
  
- Dos Dursleys? Você tá brincando? Bem, eu sinto falta de encher o saco do Dudazinho ui ui ui. - Harry caçoou.  
  
- Nossa, aquele garoto me dava medo! A cara dele era enorme, parecia um bulldog!  
  
- Eca, nem me lembre daquilo... - Harry fez cara de nojo. - Ei, alguma coisa tá com cheiro bom aí!  
  
- Aqui está, pizza a la Virgínia! - Gina sorriu, colocando a fôrma em cima da mesa e trazendo pratos e talheres.  
  
- Tá faltando um coisa. - Harry disse, com um olhar pensativo. Então, ele foi até a cozinha, trouxe um candelabro e, com um toque da varinha, acendeu as velas.  
  
- Parece um jantar romântico. - Gina deu uma piscadinha, e Harry desviou o olhar, se ocupando de servir os pedaços de pizza.  
  
- Isso está uma delícia, Gina! Eu não sabia que você sabia cozinhar, especialmente comida trouxa.  
  
- Eu nunca tinha comido pizza até sair com o Colin! Ele adorava comida italiana. - ela sorriu tristemente, baixando o olhar.  
  
- Deve ser difícil pra você.  
  
- Eu lembro dele o tempo todo. Não é fácil perder seu amigo daquela maneira. Eu não estava lá, mas a cena está sempre na minha cabeça. Como se fosse...  
  
- Um filme em câmera lenta? - Harry completou. - Eu sei como é. Foi assim quando eu perdi o Sirius. Eu ainda sinto muita falta dele, ele era um pai para mim. Bem, do jeito dele.  
  
Gina pegou a mão de Harry e a apertou. Harry ficou olhando para ela por alguns momentos, seu rosto começando a arder.  
  
- Deixa eu cuidar disso. - ele se levantou, recolhendo a louça.  
  
- Onde está a Edwiges? - ele ouviu Gina perguntar.  
  
- Ela tá na casa do Lupin, eu mandei uma carta para ele ontem a noite. Para saber como as coisas estão indo, sabe... agora é só eu e ele.  
  
Quando Harry se virou, ele estava falando com as cortinas e a lareira apagada.  
  
- Gina? Gina?  
  
Ele sentiu uma respiração no seu ouvido e, quando se virou novamente, os lábios de Gina encontraram os seus. Ela o beijou devagar e intensamente, e ele gostou daquela sensação. Sua mente lutou contra o desejo de responder ao beijo dela, mas estava perdendo a batalha: ele envolveu suas braços na cintura dela, Gina agora beijava seu pescoço suavemente. Harry pressionou o corpo da ruivinha contra o seu, e abriu os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa. Porém, ele recuperou a consciência.  
  
- Não! - ela a afastou. - Eu...você...nós...não podemos.  
  
- Nós não podemos? - ela repetiu, devagar.  
  
- Absolutamente não. - ele respirou fundo. - É...errado.  
  
- Você não parece tão certo disso. - ela se sentou, seu rosto extremamente corado.  
  
- Escute, eu te conheço desde que você era uma menina! Eu te vi crescer! Você é como uma irmã pra mim, Gina!  
  
Ela encarou-o, profundamente magoada.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir.  
  
- Gina, espere...  
  
- Eu criei coragem e me arrisquei daquele jeito e você vem com essa conversa de que eu sou como uma irmã pra você? Muito obrigada! - ela gritou, desaparatando.  
  
- Droga! - ele exclamou, jogando um vaso contra a parede.  
  
------  
  
Mais um agradecimento! Hehe. Agora é pra minha querida Naty! Você me deu coragem pra publicar minhas fics, valeu! Mil beijos!  
  
Camy 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
Hermione abriu seus olhos e viu os azuis de Ron sorrindo de volta para ela.  
  
- Bom dia, Mione. - ele beijou sua testa gentilmente.  
  
- Bom dia. - ela bocejou e se espreguiçou.  
  
- Torradas?  
  
- Oh, obrigada! - ela se sentou na cama.  
  
Eles tomaram café da manhã na cama, conversaram, riram, e nenhum comentário foi feito sobre a briga do dia anterior. Hermione evitou conversar sobre Viktor Krum, apesar de ainda ter vontade de vê-lo. Gina estava certa: ele apenas estaria na cidade por alguns dias, não havia motivo para causar mais brigas. Ron era daquele jeito mesmo, ciúmes era uma característica gritante nele e ela sabia que ele não iria mudar muito. E talvez Viktor estivesse tão ocupado que nem iria ter tempo de visitá-la... - Hmmm, sabe em que estou pensando agora? - Ron sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-a. - Naquela maravilhosa invenção dos trouxas, acho que tem uma banheira, e espuma... - ele piscou.  
  
- Ah, eu queria tanto... - ela piscou de volta. - Mas não dá. Eu já estou atrasada.  
  
- Você vai sair de novo? - ele reclamou.  
  
- Ron! Desculpe, mas eu tenho que encontrar a sua irmã, nós vamos comprar algumas coisas pra minha tese sobre lobisomens.  
  
- Lobisomens? Essa é fácil! É só você bater um papinho com o Lupin e tem uma tese!  
  
- Eu já fiz isso! Estou só concluindo meu trabalho, é pra ser entregue mês que vem.  
  
- Mês que vem? Ah, Mione, então você tem muito tempo pra fazer isso, hein? Além disso, vocês não tem férias não?  
  
- Esse é meu trabalho de férias. - ela riu. - E você está falando com Hermione Granger. Você sabe que eu não paro.  
  
- Mas você tem eu agora! - ele a abraçou. - Eu esperei tanto pra um ter tempinho livre com você...  
  
- Primeiro, o certo é "você tem a mim". - ela corrigiu, e ele franziu a testa. - Bom, e segundo... segundo... ah, tudo bem. Eu não resisto essa carinha! Vamos fazer assim: eu termino esse trabalho até sexta-feira e a partir daí eu sou toda sua!  
  
- Isso aí! - ele piscou e a beijou. - Oh, eu amo minha garotinha inteligente. Quer que eu vou com vocês?  
  
- Não, não. Você vai achar muito chato. E depois, eu tenho que ter uma conversinha de mulher pra mulher com sua irmã.  
  
- Algo de errado com a Gina?  
  
- Não! Acho que não! Creio que não...não, não.  
  
- Você falou "não" cinco vezes, Hermione...  
  
- Está tudo bem com Gina, Ron. - Hermione mentiu. Ela sabia que a amiga estava passando por uma fase amorosa ruim.  
  
- Espero que sim. Ainda bem que ela tem você para a ajudar. Você é um anjo em nossas vidas! O que seria de todos nós sem você, Hermione querida? - ele sorriu docemente.  
  
- Ron... - ela o beijou. - não me venha com essa. Eu não vou largar o projeto pra sair com você. - ela sorriu.  
  
- Droga. Não me diga que eu não tentei! - ele riu enquanto ela saía para ir se arrumar.  
  
- Agora, eu preciso de pó de garandola... - Hermione falou consigo mesma, passando os olhos pelas prateleiras.  
  
- Nossa, eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso! Pra que você vai precisar dessas coisas?  
  
- Eu já disse, eu tenho que fazer uma demonstração daquela poção pra lobisomens...  
  
- Sei.  
  
As duas ficaram quietas, Hermione concentrada nos vidros a frente dela. Então Hermione abriu um vidro, aspirou a substância dentro dele e disse, sem olhar para a amiga.  
  
- É esse. E você está com uma cara péssima. Conte o que aconteceu.  
  
- Você é boa nisso. - Gina tentou sorrir. Ela contou, com poucos detalhes, o que havia acontecido na casa de Harry.  
  
- Oh, querida. Você o assustou.  
  
- Assustei? Bem, eu o pressionei, isso eu sei. Mas...irmã, Hermione! Irmã! - Gina exclamou, desconcertada.  
  
- Ele está confuso. Mas sei que ele gosta de você, Gina. Qualquer um pode ver. Deve ser difícil pra ele, no entanto, vocês dois se conhecem há muito tempo mesmo.  
  
- Isso não atrapalhou você e meu irmão...  
  
- Sim, bem... - Hermione tomou fôlego. - Não quero que você se ofenda com a minha pergunta, Gina, mas... você realmente gosta do Harry? Ou é como todas as outras vezes?  
  
- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Gina cruzou os braços ameaçadoramente.  
  
- Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, aquele sonserino que, diga-se de passagem, quase fez seu irmão ter um ataque do coração... você dispensou todos depois de um certo tempo. Você não leva as coisas a sério.  
  
- O quê? Não é por aí, não mesmo! - Gina exclamou, exasperada. Mas sua amiga continuava a observá-la, paciente e firme, e então Gina desistiu. - Ah, droga. Eu sei disso, Hermione. - ela corou-se e suspirou. - Mas com ele é diferente. Eu mudei muito e não sou mais aquela garotinha de dez anos que ficaria muda em frente dele, e nós até nos tornamos amigos; mas toda vez que ele vira pra mim com aqueles profundos olhos verdes...  
  
- Hmmm, você gosta mesmo dele... - Hermione deu uma risadinha.  
  
- Sim. E ele me vê como uma irmã! - ela repetiu, nervosa. - Dá pra ficar pior que isso?  
  
- Dá um tempo para ele. Você cresceu, ele sabe disso. Vai dar tudo certo.  
  
Uma horinha depois, as garotas terminaram suas compras, e ambas pareciam exaustas, especialmente por causa dos 24 livros que Hermione insistia em comprar e elas tiveram de carregar.  
  
- Você tem certeza que eu não posso fazer um feitiço pra isso ficar mais leve?  
  
- Não, pode estragar os livros.  
  
- Então nós devíamos contratar um elfo doméstico pra carregar isso. - Gina provocou.  
  
- Haha, muito engraçado! Ah, eu desisto! - Hermione pegou sua varinha e pronunciou "Plumio!", e as malas pareciam estar cheias de penas.  
  
- Então quando você se cansa você pode? - Gina reclamou. - Ei, o Três Vassouras! Vamos tomar alguma coisa, amiga!  
  
Elas entraram no bar e tudo tinha um sentimento de nostalgia, como se tivesse permanecido intocado desde o tempo em que as garotas eram estudantes de Hogwarts. O lugar não estava tão cheio, e elas facilmente encontraram uma mesa perto da janela para sentar e relaxar. Assim que Hermione pediu duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada para Rosmerta e Gina começou a falar de seus problemas, alguém se aproximou da mesa.  
  
- "Hermeyoni"?  
  
- Viktor! - Hermione se virou rapidamente e sorriu, surpresa. - Ah, faz tanto tempo! - ela se levantou e o abraçou.  
  
- Sim. Estou feliz de tê-la encontrado! Senti muito sua falta em todos esses anos...  
  
- Ah, eu também, Viktor! Sente-se, por favor. Você se lembra da Gina Weasley, irmã do Ron?  
  
- Oi. - Gina disse, meio abobada. - Eu sou jogadora dos...dos...Hipogrifos Nervosos. Jogadora de quadribol.  
  
- Que legal! Então nós vamos se ver bastante esses dias? - Viktor sorriu, dizendo num forte sotaque.  
  
- Espero que sim, porque eu admito muito o que você faz, Viktor. Krum. Senhor Krum. - ela se corou. - Ah, o que importa é que você é bom pacas! E muito mais simpático do que eu pensei que você era! Todos falavam que você era muito estranho.  
  
Todos riram.  
  
- Muito obrigado, eu acho. - ele sorriu. - Eu vou aceitar isso como um elogio. Mas eu devo dizer que foi minha doce Hermyoni que me fez uma pessoa melhor... - ele pegou a mão dela.  
  
- Você sempre foi uma pessoa maravilhosa, Viktor... Você só era incompreendido. - Hermione disse, sorrindo para ele. - Mas, como vão as coisas na Bulgária?  
  
ENQUANTO ISSO...  
  
Ron esperava do lado de fora do apartamento de Harry. Ele tocou a campainha duas vezes, bateu na porta três vezes, e chamou o nome do amigo mais umas outras tantas. Como era nada de Harry aparecer, ele resolveu fazer aquilo de jeito Weasley, então ele pegou sua varinha, exclamou Alohomorra e a porta se escancarou. Ele encontrou seu melhor amigo deitado displiscentemente no sofá, vestindo nada além de sua cueca samb-canção, jogando seu pomo de ouro pra cima e capturando-o antes que pudesse sair voando.  
  
- Eu sabia que você ia entrar de qualquer jeito. - ele murmurou, irônico, sem encarar o amigo.  
  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ron franziu a testa, caminhando para a sala de estar, sem deixar de tropeçar numa garrafa vazia de cerveja. - Ai. Odeio bebida trouxa. Hmmm, e você ainda não tomou banho, hein?  
  
- Fala o que você quer.  
  
- Desde quando você está assim?  
  
- Ontem a noite.  
  
- Ok. Quem é a garota? - Ron sorriu.  
  
Harry virou-se para Ron, seus olhos repentinamente bem abertos, ele teve consciência do que a resposta aquela pergunta significaria para o amigo. Ele tentou pensar rápido. O que diria? "Sua irmã me agarrou e nós estávamos no maior amasso até que eu parei com tudo e ela foi embora furiosa" não parecia a resposta mais adequada. Harry sentia amor pela vida. E por seus dentes também.  
  
- Ninguém. Quer dizer, alguém, mas só uma garota. Você não a conhece. Absolutamente não.  
  
- Tudo bem, você não quer contar. - Ron riu. - Mas qual foi o problema?  
  
- Hmmm, bem... - Harry coçou a cabeça. - Nós tivemos uma briga e ela foi embora. Eu disse algo muito estúpido a ela, algo que não é verdade...  
  
- E ela foi embora antes da parte picante? - Ron deu uma risadinha irônica.  
  
- Acredite, você não vai querer saber dos detalhes. - Harry respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. Se Ron soubesse...  
  
- Eu adoraria ficar e discutir seus problemas amorosos, mas vá tomar um banho. Nós vamos a Hogsmeade. Eu quero surpreender a Hermione. Eu sei que ela está bem ocupada e tal, mas ela não vai me negar um almoço num restaurante chique, você não acha? E eu preciso de você pra despistar minha irmã.  
  
- Amigo é pra essas coisas. - Harry sorriu.  
  
Dez minutos mais tarde, os dois aparataram em Hogsmeade. Harry convenceu o amigo a visitar a velha Dedosdemel, há muito tempo que ele não experimentava um feijãozinho. Harry teve sorte, o dele tinha sabor de morango silvestre, mas o de Ron tinha um gosto amargo que ele não conseguiu identificar. Após procurarem pelas garotas em diversas lojas, eles chegaram à entrada do Três Vassouras.  
  
- Elas devem estar aqui. - Harry disse, entrando no bar com o coração na boca. Seu pulso estava acelerado com a idéia de encontrar Gina novamente. Ele prometera a Ron que cuidaria para que ela deixasse o casal sozinho... então ele teria que ficar sozinho com ela. Mas o que ele viu fez seu coração acelerar ainda mais, e de preocupação. As garotas estavam sentadas numa mesa com Krum. E ele estava segurando a mão de Hermione.  
  
- Elas não estão aqui! - Harry virou-se, tentando evitar que Ron entrasse. Mas o amigo já estava ao lado dele. E, infelizmente, olhando na mesma direção em que ele estava. - Ou talvez sim...  
  
O rosto de Ron se contorceu, suas orelhas quase queimando de tão vermelhas.  
  
Ele não viu mais nada, além do sorriso no rosto de Hermione. Ele não ouviu mais nada, além da risada vinda da mesa onde estavam sentados. Ron pegou sua varinha e apontou para o homem alguns metros a frente dele. Ele queria matá-lo, devagar e lentamente. Harry conseguiu desviar o braço de Ron antes que o feitiço pudesse atingir Viktor, então ele foi desviado e acertou em cheio uma vidraça, partindo-a em mil pedaços. Nesse ponto, Hermione e Gina haviam gritado assustadas e Viktor tinha apontado sua própria varinha para eles.  
  
- Me solta, Harry! Eu vou matar esse cara! - Ron cuspiu, furioso.  
  
- Cala a boca, você não vai matar ninguém! - Harry respondeu no mesmo tom. - E guarda essa varinha!  
  
Hermione correu até eles.  
  
- Ron, o que você está fazendo?  
  
- Você disse que estava muito ocupada pra ficar comigo... então era com isso que estava ocupada?  
  
- Ah, não. Não, não, não... De novo... - ela balançou a cabeça.  
  
Krum, após o momento de choque, percebeu que era o namorado de Hermione que estava a frente dele. Ele guardou sua varinha, como sinal de paz. Mas ainda a segurava dentro do bolso.  
  
- Escuta, cara, eu só trombei com a...  
  
- Você cala a boca! Cala a boca! - Ron o interrompeu, uma veia saltando de sua testa. - Eu estou cansado de você e de sua carreira de jogador e de suas cartinhas... Você acha que pode vir aqui e roubar minha namorada, hein?  
  
- Ron, por favor! - Hermione estava intensamente corada. - Tá todo mundo olhando!  
  
- Eu não me importo! - ele olhou de volta para ela com raiva. - Como posso confiar em você se você me diz que vai estar ocupada com seu trabalho e quando eu chego você está de risinhos com o idiota da Bulgária!!  
  
- Ron, dá um tempo, meu! Hermione não mentiu pra você, nós estávamos fazendo compras! Eu tive a idéia de vir tomar alguma coisa e Krum nos encontrou!  
  
No entanto, Ron não estava ouvindo o que sua irmã estava dizendo. Ele aproveitou um momento de distração de Harry e se desvencilhou, indo pra cima de Krum e dando um soco bem no meio de seu rosto. Krum deu um passo a trás, levando as mãos ao rosto, suas vestes escorrendo sangue. Ron o fitou com um olhar de triunfo.  
  
- Está contente, agora? Está se sentindo melhor, agora que você apelou para seu jeito agressivo e estúpido de resolver as coisas? - Hermione gritou, exasperada.  
  
- Pra falar a verdade, não! Por que eu ainda não sei o que você estava fazendo de mãos dadas com esse traste!  
  
- Ele é meu amigo e eu não te devo nenhum tipo de satisfação! Você não manda em mim, Ronald Weasley!  
  
- Mas você é minha namorada e se eu não quero que você se encontre com ele, você não vai e faz pelas minhas costas!  
  
- Eu não fiz nada escondido! Eu o encontrei por acaso!  
  
- Minha namorada não se encontra por acaso com Viktor Krum!  
  
Hermione o olhou com mágoa. Lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Ela respirou fundo.  
  
- Você está certo. Sua namorada não. Mas eu sim. Acabou, Ron. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4  
  
Ron não fazia idéia por quanto tempo ele ficou lá parado, no meio do bar, enquanto sua irmã corria atrás de Hermione, que havia batido a porta do lugar com força. Viktor fez menção de seguir Gina, mas Harry segurou o seu braço.  
  
- É melhor você ficar onde está.  
  
Viktor olhou para ele com admiração, como se dissesse "isso não é da sua conta".  
  
- Desculpe, Krum. Eu não tenho nada contra você, mas acho que você já fez demais.  
  
O búlgaro olhou para Harry, depois para Ron, e de volta para Harry. Bem, em uma coisa Harry Potter tinha razão: muita confusão já tinha acontecido por ali. Ele achou melhor não forçar a barra. Talvez pudesse falar com Hermione depois, quando todos estivessem mais calmos; afinal, se preocupava muito com a amiga. De cabeça erguida, Viktor Krum saiu do Três Vassouras.  
  
Mas Ron não viu nada daquilo. Ron, aliás, parecia estar em órbita. Em algum lugar muito distante da Terra. Harry até se assustou com o olhar vazio do amigo.  
  
- Ei, cara, você está bem?  
  
Nenhuma resposta.  
  
- Acho melhor eu levar você pra casa.  
  
Nenhuma resposta.  
  
- O Chudley Cannons é uma m**** de time!  
  
Nenhuma resposta.  
  
- Ok. Então eu vou arrastar você até nós chegarmos à Toca.  
  
- Não se preocupe. Eu vou sozinho. - Ron finalmente esboçou um sinal de vida.  
  
- A pé? - Harry brincou.  
  
- Não, idiota. - Ron respondeu, mas não com a mesma impaciência com que um Ron normal se expressaria. - Até.  
  
Ron, então, desaparatou. Harry balançou a cabeça, pensando no porquê de seus amigos sempre complicarem as coisas para eles. Teria sido tão mais fácil Hermione nunca mais falar com Krum, ou Ron tolerar a amizade da garota com ele. Mas, ele se lembrou com uma certa dor no peito, olha só quem estava falando? Ele era Harry Potter. Se tinha alguém para quem nada era fácil, esse alguém era ele.  
  
Gina procurou Hermione por Hogsmeade inteira, e já estava quase desistindo, pensando que a amiga poderia ter aparatado a quilômetros dali, quando viu a silhueta da garota à beira de um lago.  
  
- Hermione! - a ruivinha se aproximou, ofegante. - Eu procurei você por todos os lados.  
  
Hermione não respondeu. Ela apenas virou-se para a amiga, os olhos inchados e cheios de lágrima.  
  
- Ah, não fique assim! - Gina a abraçou. - O meu irmão é um besta, mas espera ele se acalmar e tudo...  
  
- Acabou, Gina. - Hermione soluçou. - Eu estou cheia disso. Estou cheia do Ron sempre batendo de frente comigo com tudo que eu faço. Estou cheia da criancice e irresponsabilidade dele. Estou cheia de ficar cuidando dele... eu quero alguém que cuide de mim!  
  
- E Viktor Krum é essa pessoa? - Gina cruzou os braços.  
  
- Não sei, talvez seja... o que importa é que eu não aguento mais. - Hermione enxugou as lágrimas.  
  
- Hermione, eu acho que você não está sendo justa. - Gina disse, após alguns segundos.  
  
- Como assim? - Hermione se virou para ela, instantaneamente.  
  
- Você sabe que eu não defendo meu irmão, mas você já pensou em, alguma vez, se pôr no lugar dele? Ron é inseguro. E você é muito mais madura que ele. Até ele pode ver isso. - ela sorriu. - E o ciúmes, bem, é uma característica dele. Você não pode terminar com ele só porque ele ficou nervoso de ver você de mãos dadas com o Krum, o que, convenhamos, deixaria qualquer um desconfiado.  
  
- Mas ele deve confiar em mim, Gina! Eu disse que o amo! Eu disse que não queria nada com o Viktor! Eu disse que tinha o escolhido! A minha palavra não é suficiente?  
  
- Por que você está falando no passado? - Gina levantou as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Porque se ele não acredita nisso, eu não estou mais tão certa de que seja verdade. - Hermione se levantou e baixou os olhos para o lago. - Sem querer ofender, amiga, mas eu queria ficar sozinha agora.  
  
- Claro. - Gina deu um sorriso tímido. - Bem, você quer que eu te acompanhe até seu apartamento?  
  
- Não. Eu vou sozinha.  
  
Hermione voltou para casa, uma dor profunda no coração. Ela amava muito Ron. Talvez o amasse desde a primeira vez que o vira. Talvez o amasse só depois de algum tempo em que conviveram juntos. Ela não sabia quando o sentimento tinha nascido, mas só sabia que ele era intenso. Contudo, ela pensou, ela tinha que pensar no futuro. Aliás, era isso que ela odiava em Ron! Por que ele não pensava num futuro juntos? Por que ele não criava responsabilidade? Por que tudo tinha que ser uma aventura de momento? Viktor era sério. Responsável. Ela conseguia ver Viktor se ajoelhando e pedindo-a em casamento. E Ron...bem...ela conseguia ver Ron comprando a aliança. E depois devolvendo, com medo do compromisso.  
  
- Não, não... - ela disse a si mesma. - Acabou. O Ron ia me deixar louca qualquer dia. Eu fiz a coisa certa.  
  
Ela deitou-se em sua cama.  
  
- Eu tenho que ser racional. Usar a cabeça. Eu fiz a coisa certa.  
  
Ela apertou o travesseiro. "A coisa certa..." ela repetiu, tentando convencer a si mesma que aquilo era a verdade. Ela encostou a cabeça e estava quase pegando no sono quando a campainha tocou.  
  
- Ron! - ela exclamou, saltando da cama num impulso. Ela correu até a porta mas parou na metade do caminho. - Não seja idiota, Hermione. Acabou mesmo. Vai ser melhor pros dois.  
  
Ela concentrou-se em fazer uma cara séria e abriu a porta, esperando ver um Ron tristinho, como um cachorrinho com o rabinho entre as pernas.  
  
- VIKTOR? - ela gritou, surpresa.  
  
- É. Acho que esse é meu nome. - ele sorriu. - Perdoe chegar nessa hora ruim, Hermione, mas eu tinha que ver como você está.  
  
- Ah. Claro. Entre. - ela disse, sem graça. Viktor entrou e olhou em volta do apartamento, com cara de aprovação.  
  
- Sua casa é muito bonita. Organizada. Bem sua cara mesmo.  
  
- Obrigada. Você acertou meu nome. - ela sorriu.  
  
- Como? Ah, é... um dia tinha que acontecer, né? - ele sorriu de volta. - Hermione, eu lamento muito o que aconteceu. Eu sei que eu não devia fazer o que eu fiz e...  
  
- Viktor, você não tem culpa de nada! - ela o interrompeu. - A injustiça foi toda do Ron, você é meu amigo, todo mundo sabe muito bem disso. E eu nunca o dei motivos para desconfiar de mim.  
  
- Sabe, esse Ronald...ele é um idiota... se eu tivesse você, eu nunca faria nada para perdê-la... - ele se aproximou, tirando o cabelo do rosto dela.  
  
- Obrigada, Viktor... - ela sorriu, envergonhada. - Mas o Ron é daquele jeito mesmo, o que posso fazer? Mas mesmo assim, eu estou cansada. Agora é o fim mesmo.  
  
- Eu estava pensando... - ele disse, após alguns segundos, mudando de assunto. - já que ficarei na cidade por alguns dias, talvez você quisesse jantar comigo um dia desses...  
  
- Acho melhor não. - ela sorriu, se desculpando. - Eu quero um tempo pra pensar, ficar sozinha.  
  
- Eu respeito isso. - ele murmurou, pegando sua mão e a beijando. - Mas quero que você saiba que eu tenho um sentimento muito forte por você e tenho esperança de que um dia você irá corresponder.  
  
- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Viktor... - ela sorriu timidamente, seu rosto vermelho. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Gina havia perguntado se Hermione achava que Viktor era o cara ideal para ela, e parecia ser mesmo! Ele era doce, sensível, carinhoso, atencioso, gostava muito dela mas... ele não era o Ron!  
  
Harry entrou no campo de quadribol. A noite era clareada pela luz que vinha da lua cheia. Por um instante, ele se lembrou de Remo Lupin. Aquela noite deveria estar sendo muito solitária para seu amigo, assim como para ele. Ron não havia respondido suas mensagens há três dias. Gina também não estava querendo falar com ele, pois ele sabia que não era possível que toda vez que ele tentava entrar em contato com ela, ela estava "ocupada" com alguma coisa. E Hermione, bem, ele não estava a fim de discutir os problemas amorosos do seu casal de amigos com ela, que também parecia muito ocupada com os estudos agora. Só restava para ele ficar sozinho, sobrevoando o campo de quadribol dos Hipogrifos Nervosos com sua velha Firebolt. Ele sentou-se na alta arquibancada, vassoura na mão, e respirou fundo, sentindo então duas mãos em volta de seus olhos.  
  
- Adivinha quem é? - a voz irreconhecível da única menina Weasley ecoou na escuridão.  
  
- Goyle, quanto tempo!  
  
- Idiota! - ela riu, dando um tapinha atrás da cabeça dele. - Oi! - ela sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele.  
  
- Eu pensei que você tivesse ocupada. - ele olhou para frente.  
  
- Bem... eu sabia que você estaria por aqui. Aliás, muito bonito ficar invadindo o campo à noite. Mas não muito esperto. Sorte sua que o Wood gosta de você...ou você achou que ninguém ia desconfiar, Potter?  
  
- Eu sabia que vocês sabiam. - ele piscou. - Mas já que ninguém nunca reclamou...  
  
- É lindo o luar daqui de cima, não é? - ela suspirou.  
  
- O que você quer comigo?  
  
- Nós temos que conversar.  
  
- Sobre? - ele sorriu discretamente.  
  
- Hmmm... Ron e Hermione.  
  
- O quê? - ele engasgou.  
  
- A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa! Os dois estão um farrapo! Parece uniforme de elfo-doméstico!  
  
- Não, não mesmo, Gina. Eu não vou me meter nisso. Nem vem.  
  
- Eu já tentei conversar com ela, sabe! Mas ela é cabeça-dura, diz que quando ela decidi algo é pra sempre... e o Ron também não quer se desculpar, aquele teimoso... - ela soltou tudo isso rápido, desconsiderando a resposta de Harry.  
  
- Pára! Eu já disse, não quero saber disso!  
  
- Harry, não é justo! Eles se amam! Nada deveria separar duas pessoas que se gostam, sabia? Nada! Nem o fato de que uma considera a outra como uma irmã, apesar de ser uma mentira suja, gorda e feia. - ela riu discretamente.  
  
- Suja, gorda e feia? - ele riu de volta.  
  
- Pois é... eu evitei usar um palavrão! - ela riu.  
  
- Você é mesmo incrível... É uma mentira mesmo. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.  
  
- E por que disse? - ela cruzou os braços.  
  
- Por que...sei lá... é tudo tão... nada na minha vida dá certo, Gina. Todas as pessoas que eu amava morreram. Eu mesmo vivo num perigo constante. Eu sou um imã de desgraças. Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você.  
  
- Harry... - ela respirou fundo. - Meus pais são da Ordem de Fênix. Meus irmãos são da Ordem de Fênix. Colin e Percy morreram por ordens de Voldemort. Eu também convivo com isso. Mas eu não vou parar de viver por causa disso. Eu não vou ter medo de amar você por causa disso. Aliás, o que você faz, a sua coragem, a sua determinação, tudo isso faz eu te amar ainda mais. - ela olhou para baixo, seu rosto vermelho como seus cabelos.  
  
- Eu tenho medo, sim, Gina. Mas amar você não é um deles. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e segurando seu rosto, ele gentilmente o levantou e, quando os olhos dela cruzaram com os seus, ele a beijou.  
  
Ela abriu um sorriso doce.  
  
- Vamos dar uma volta. - ela pegou em sua mão. - Você não trouxe essa vassoura à toa, trouxe?  
  
Harry e Gina sobrevoaram o campo por horas, o vento gelado da noite batendo em seus rostos. Os braços de Gina o envolvendo faziam Harry pensar que, às vezes, a vida podia sorrir para ele.  
  
-----  
  
Primeiro de tudo, eu queria agradecer minhas duas humildes reviews! Aê, alguém tá gostando da Two Princes hehe. Queria agradecer todos que estão lendo também, obrigada por virem aqui dar uma olhadinha na fic!  
  
Ah, e só um esclarecimento: ná época da fic, o Voldemort ainda não havia sido derrotado, então a Ordem de Fênix ainda existia. Mas eu não vou ficar escrevendo sobre ela porque o importante da fic é mesmo o romance entre H/G e R/H!!  
  
E mais uma coisa: eu vou atualizar a fic toda semana. Desculpem, mas com a faculdade e tudo não dá pra ser mais que isso! Esperem uma semaninha...passa logo ^^ 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Harry acordou, sem abrir os olhos, e sentiu algo que não sentia há muito tempo: felicidade. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir de alegria, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia uma calma... ele se espreguiçou e estava prestes a cantarolar uma música. Então seus braços tocaram alguém ainda adormecida ao seu lado. Gina. Seus finos cabelos vermelhos estavam caidos sobre seu ombro, a cabeça dela encostada no peito de Harry, um sorriso em seus doces lábios enquanto dormia. Harry pensou que estava no paraíso...  
  
Então, levantou-se cuidadosamente, para não acordá-la, e se dirigiu à cozinha. Começou a cantarolar aquela música que já estava em sua cabeça e preparou umas torradas até a campainha tocar. Ele, devagar, caminhou até a porta e a abriu.  
  
Algo entrou correndo como um furacão na pequena sala.  
  
- Harry, cara, você tem que me ajudar! Eu estou ficando louco! LOUCO! Faz... - Ron olhou para mão, contando os dedos - nove dias que eu ligo pra Hermione e ela não me responde...isso num pode ficar assim, cara! Não pode ter acabado! Eu sei onde ela tá...ela tá com aquele Krum...eu sei... - ele cuspiu tudo isso muito rápido, com uma cara péssima.  
  
Harry deslizou pela parede até a porta do quarto e a encostou.  
  
- Hmmmm... bem... isso é ruim, amigo... nove dias é muito tempo...  
  
Ron pausou.  
  
- Por que você está com essa cara? - após alguns segundos, ele ensaiou um sorriso. - Ah... estou atrapalhando alguma coisa...  
  
- Quê? Claro que não! - Harry fez a cara mais não-convincente do mundo. - Hehe. Se você estivesse, eu diria, amigo! - ele disse, olhando rapidamente para a porta.  
  
- Harry James Potter. Eu te conheço há oito anos. A sua cara não engana. Bem, alguém tem que se dar bem por aqui, não é? - ele suspirou, tristemente.  
  
Harry se descuidou, aproximando-se de Ron para dar um tapinha amigo em suas costas. E, nesse mesmo momento, a porta do quarto se abriu. De dentro, saiu Gina, vestindo nada além de sua roupa íntima e uma camisa de Harry.  
  
- Bom dia! - ela sorriu, ainda sonolenta, e beijou Harry carinhosamente. - Hmmm, você me deixou com uma fome...  
  
Harry sentiu um nó na garganta. Na verdade, ele sentiu mil nós, seguidos, na garganta. Nunca a morte esteve tão certa para ele, ele pensou. Ele podia até sentir o cheiro da morte. Aliás, ele até imaginou um espírito com uma capa preta e uma foice na mão caminhando até ele, com um sorriso no rosto e uma varinha na mão. Dessa, ele não escapava. Ele sabia que certas coisas para seu melhor amigo eram sagradas. A irmã caçula dele era uma delas. Ron simplesmente virou-se para encarar sua irmã mais nova e Gina arregalou os olhos quando percebeu quem estava à sua frente. Levou alguns segundos para ambos digerirem a informação.  
  
- O que...vc está...fazendo...aqui...vestida...desse...jeito... - Ron disse lentamente, entre os dentes, com a voz tremida.  
  
- Hmmm, não parece óbvio para você? - ela cruzou os braços, erguendo os ombros. Um sorrisinho se formando no canto do lábio.  
  
- GIIIINAAAAAAA!!!!! - ele gritou, de repente, seu rosto parecendo prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. - Eu não acredito nisso... eu NÃO ACREDITO! E você! Seu filho da p****... minha irmã! Minha irmãzinha... - ele sacudiu a cabeça.  
  
- O quê? - Harry respondeu, nervoso. Nunca tinha visto Ron falar com ele daquele jeito. - Ah, sim, é minha culpa! Toda minha culpa! Eu ataquei sua inocente e indefesa irmã!  
  
Ron olhou com uma cara de "É isso mesmo!"  
  
- Ah, Ron, me poupe! Nós já estamos bem grandinhos pra isso! O que eu e Harry fazemos ou deixamos de fazer é problema nosso e não tem nada a ver com você...  
  
- Meu melhor amigo está dormindo com a minha irmã! - ele gritou, indignado. - Eu acho que isso TEM a ver comigo!!  
  
- Bom, você dormiu com a minha melhor amiga, e do Harry, por muito tempo e eu nunca falei nada... - Gina riu.  
  
O rosto de Ron se contraiu.  
  
"Você não está ajudando..." - Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela e se virou pro amigo. - Pense bem, Ron, você não está nervoso com a gente, você tá assim por causa da Hermione e tal...  
  
- Você não vai querer que eu prove como estou nervoso com você... - Ron respondeu ainda mais ameaçador. Os dois ficaram se encarando por segundos.  
  
- Você falou bem. Você me conhece há oito anos. E eu também conheço a Gina há oito anos. Você realmente acha que eu ia me aproveitar da irmã do meu melhor amigo? Você realmente acha que eu iria arriscar minha amizade se eu não gostasse dela de verdade?  
  
Gina suspirou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ron ficou um tempo parado, ruminando.  
  
- Quer saber de uma coisa? - ele respirou fundo. - Você tá certo. Se tem alguém que eu considero bom o suficiente para ela é você. E sim, Gina, você já é uma mulher. E eu vou ter de me acostumar com isso. - Ron balançou a cabeça. - Mas... - ele se virou para Harry. - Cuide bem dela, ok? E você... pelo amor de Deus, traga umas roupas! Ver você assim é... perturbador...  
  
Gina soltou uma gargalhada.  
  
- Hmmm, acho que os meninos precisam conversar... eu vou estar... te esperando... - ela murmurou e beijou Harry, claramente tentando provocar o irmão. - Tchauzinho, Ron. Ah, e não conta nada para a mamãe, tá?  
  
Ron engoliu aquilo a seco.  
  
- Minha vida virou um caos, e na verdade a última coisa com a qual eu quero me preocupar é com você e a Gina... - ele se jogou no sofá.  
  
- Ah, Hermione de novo. - Harry falou baixinho. Ron virou-se pra ele e Harry notou lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. Ele tentou se lembrar da última vez que Ron chorou na frente dele. Foi na morte de Percy. Aquilo, então, devia ser sério mesmo. - Ron, cara, num fica assim... num é o fim do mundo...  
  
Ron ergueu os olhos para ele; abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu. "Não é o fim do mundo?" Ron pensou "Como, se Hermione era o mundo dele?"  
  
- Escuta...eu não sei o que te dizer, talvez se você deixasse isso pra lá por uns tempos e...  
  
- Não! Nunca! - Ron pulou do sofá. - Eu não vou deixar pra lá! A Hermione é minha, nós nos amamos e eu não vou deixar o idiota búlgaro levar ela embora!  
  
- Hermione é teimosa e determinada. - Harry comentou. - Não vai ser fácil conquistar ela de volta.  
  
- Então, eu vou ser mais teimoso e determinado ainda. - Ron respondeu. - Eu não vou desistir.  
  
DIAS DEPOIS  
  
Hermione pegou no braço que Viktor a oferecia e os dois entraram no restaurante. Se chamava "La Cuccina Bruxa" e servia comida bruxa italiana. Ela nunca havia estado naquele lugar, que ficava a poucos minutos de Londres, e se impressionou com a beleza de sua decoração. Faixas verdes e vermelhas, brilhantes, enfeitavam o teto, piscando o nome do restaurante; instrumentos no fundo do salão tocavam sozinhos a "Tarantella", e os retratos na parede mostravam casais gordinhos, com rostos corados, vestidos com roupas típicas, dançando e sorrindo. Belas garçonetes de cabelos negros e ondulados anotavam os pedidos.  
  
- Esse lugar é maravilhoso! - Hermione sorriu, olhando em volta. - Muito divertido! E eu não sabia que você gostava da cozinha italiana...  
  
- Bem, eu passei um tempo na Itália com o time, e me apaixonei por comida italiana. - ele sorriu.  
  
- Nossa, Itália! Que interessante! Eu adoraria visitá-la algum dia! É um lugar fantástico! Berço da civilização romana, que tinha uma mitologia impressionante! Bem, na verdade era vinda da Grécia, mas eles deram seu toque pessoal... além disso, tem a Renascença...ah, os artistas renascentistas... Da Vinci, Botticelli, Dante Alighieri... você sabia que muitos deles eram bruxos? O próprio Giordano Brunno passou algum tempo com os centauros aprendendo astronomia, pra depois defender a idéia do heliocentrismo...  
  
Viktor a observava de boca aberta.  
  
- Tem alguma coisa que você não saiba?  
  
- Ah, bem... - ela ficou vermelha.  
  
- Eu não estou dizendo isso por mal! Você é demais! A pessoa mais extraordinária que já conheci!  
  
- Obrigada. - ela murmurou, sem graça, e pegou o cardápio. - E então, o que vamos pedir?  
  
- Por que você faz isso?  
  
- Isso o quê? - ela disse, fingindo que não entendeu.  
  
- Me evitar. - ele olhou pra ela com cara de coitado.  
  
- Eu não te evito... e nós combinamos que esse seria um jantar amigável. - ela virou os olhos pro cardápio.  
  
- E está sendo. Você é que não quer ser amigável. Eu entendia quando você se sentia desconfortável antes, porque você era apaixonada por aquele cara, mas agora terminou, não é?  
  
Ela abaixou o olhar para seu colo.  
  
- Ah.... não acabou. - Krum disse pra si mesmo.  
  
- Desculpe, Viktor... - ela se levantou. - Talvez isso tenha sido uma má idéia...  
  
- Espere! - ele a puxou gentilmente de volta à mesa. - Eu devia me desculpar, eu estou te pressionando. Eu não vou ser mais chato, ok? Só jantar? Entre amigos?  
  
- É melhor assim! - ela sorriu. - Hmmm... acho que vou experimentar a " Lasagna à La Paracelsus"... que nome legal!  
  
Krum e Hermione tiveram um jantar bem amigável após aquilo. Eles conversaram animadamente sobre inúmeras coisas, nenhuma delas ligada ao filho mais novo dos Weasleys. Eles riram, dançaram, e já era mais de 11 horas da noite quando o búlgaro a deixou em casa.  
  
- Então, aqui estamos. - ela apanhou a varinha de dentro da bolsa. - "Alohomorra". - ela murmurou, apontando para a porta, abrindo-a com um estalo. - Obrigada, Viktor, pela noite maravilhosa!  
  
- Qualquer tempo é maravilhoso quando é gasto com você... - ele beijou a mão dela. - Eu espero que possamos nos ver de novo essa semana.  
  
- Ah, eu também... - ela sorriu e ele acariciou seus cabelos. Ela sentiu um arrepio correr a sua espinha. - É melhor eu entrar...  
  
- Por quê? Ainda está tão cedo e a noite está tão bonita... - ele sussurrou com seu sotaque característico. Seu rosto se aproximou do de Hermione, tão próximo que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Então...  
  
- EU SABIA!!  
  
Hermione sentiu seu coração dar um salto tão fortemente que ela achou que ele iria explodir. Primeiro, por causa do tremendo susto que levou. Segundo, porque conhecia bem aquela voz...  
  
- Ah, meu Deus! Ron! Você quase nos matou de susto!  
  
- É claro! Vocês dois pareciam tão distraídos, não é???  
  
- Dãã... você de novo... - Krum resmungou.  
  
- É, sou eu sim, o cara que vai quebrar sua cara agora!  
  
- Quebrar a cara de quem, moleque? - Krum encarou Ron com sua famosa cara rabugenta.  
  
- Ah, por favor! - Hermione escondeu seu rosto nas mãos. Quando aquilo ia parar?  
  
- Eu tenho sido muito paciente com você, moleque, mas agora você vai ouvir. Acabou. Entendeu eu você quer que eu repita? A-CA-BOU. Ela não quer mais você. E, honestamente, agora eu entendo porquê. Desencana. - Krum disse, num tom levemente calmo e muito firme, seu braços cruzados despreocupadamente.  
  
Ron hesitou. Respirou fundo.  
  
- Quê? Ah, claro. Com esse sotaque idiota eu não entendi nada do que você disse. Mas aposto que foi um monte de merda. Eu não preciso de você pra nada, Krum. Eu só vou embora se a Mione mandar.  
  
- Ron, pára com isso! - Hermione suplicou. - Nós podemos não estar mais romanticamente envolvidos, mas nós ainda podemos ser amigos! Nós sempre fomos amigos! A sua amizade é muito importante pra mim!  
  
- Amigos? - Ron exclamou, exasperado. - Você realmente acredita que nós podemos esquecer tudo e voltar a ser só amigos?  
  
Hermione abriu a boca, mas as palavras morreram antes de sair. Ela não sabia o que responder. O que dizer. O que fazer. Ela nem sabia como tinham chegado à essa situação.  
  
- Então essa é a sua resposta. Ok. Eu não vou mais te perturbar, srta. Granger.  
  
Ele se virou, evitando olhar para as lágrimas que certamente caíam dos olhos dela. Ele também derramava as suas, discretamente. Uma parte de sua alma havia sido deixada naquele corredor. Krum abraçou Hermione forte, e agora ela chorava de soluçar.  
  
- Ele não é só meu ex-namorado. Ele foi meu melhor amigo. Ele foi minha família.  
  
- É difícil, eu sei. Mas talvez seja o certo a fazer, Hermione. As pessoas mudam. Crescem e não se reconhecem mais. Você pode achar a felicidade... - ele ergueu o rosto dela. - ...em outro lugar.  
  
Ela se sentiu enfraquecida por aquele olhar e se rendeu ao beijo de Viktor.  
  
-----  
  
A cena do Ron pegando o Harry e a Gina no flagra é dedicada à Ana! Hahahahaha Você me inspirou pra fazer essa cena! Ah, e beijinhos à Naty e à Erika por lerem minha fic! E à todo mundo que deixa uma review (são tantos...hahaha) Ah, e eu sei que esse capítulo ficou dramático... tadinho do meu Ron... é que eu adoro melodrama! Huahuahua Deixem reviews! ;) 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
- Você perdeu a cabeça! Só pode ser isso... você perdeu a cabeça... - Gina andava de um lado para outro.  
  
- Eu esperava algo mais... simpático de vocês! - Hermione respondeu, ríspida.  
  
- Bem, é uma surpresa. - Harry murmurou, receoso, mas Gina disse exatamente o que ele estava pensando.  
  
- É uma loucura, isso sim! Hermione, o que você está fazendo? Você realmente QUER isso?  
  
Hermione respirou fundo.  
  
- Sim. Acho que...não, eu sei. Sim. Eu quero.  
  
Gina balançou a cabeça, olhando aflita para Harry.  
  
- Bom, eu não sei o que dizer. - Harry começou, após uma pausa. - Hmmm... seja feliz? - ele sorriu.  
  
- Ah, Harry, eu sabia que você entenderia! - Hermione o abraçou.  
  
- Espere aí... - ele disse, a afastando. - Entender, eu não entendo. Você sempre foi uma pessoa racional, metódica. Aí você aparece e diz que vai se casar e se mudar para outro país com um cara que namora faz... uma semana!  
  
- Não é só um cara! - Hermione suspirou, novamente triste. - É o Viktor. E eu continuo uma pessoa racional. É exatamente por isso que vou para Bulgária com ele. Estou pensando no meu futuro. Vai ser ótimo para o meu estudo sobre lobisomens, a Bulgária é o país com maiores avanços no que diz respeito à licantropia, e... - ela suspirou de novo. - Viktor é uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu gosto muito dele.  
  
- Mas você não o ama! - Gina respondeu, exasperada. - Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso com você mesma! E com meu irmão!  
  
Hermione sorriu para Gina, um sorriso carregado de tristeza.  
  
- Acho que o Ron deixou bem claro que cada um deve seguir com a sua vida quando foi embora. - seus olhos marejaram. - Foi uma...uma boa decisão. Você já teve notícias dele?  
  
Gina balançou a cabeça, indicando que não.  
  
- Pois bem. Eu acho então que vocês não vão aceitar nosso convite?  
  
- Que convite? - Harry franziu a testa.  
  
- Nós queremos que vocês sejam nossos padrinhos! - ela sorriu, novamente. - Vocês são meus melhores amigos, e Viktor não conhece muita gente por aqui...  
  
- Não concordar com seu casamento é uma coisa, agora abandonar você... nunca! - Gina a abraçou. - É claro que nós aceitamos! Mas só com a condição de você me dar uma chance de convencê-la a desistir disso até lá...  
  
Todos riram.  
  
- Você vai cansar sua garganta. - Harry observou. - Se existe uma pessoa teimosa no mundo, é a Hermione.  
  
- Engraçadinho! - Hermione fechou a cara.  
  
***  
  
- E esse? - Hermione saiu de dentro de um box, afastando a cortina alaranjada.  
  
- Esse é bonito. Você fica bem de azul.  
  
- Vou experimentar o rosa.  
  
- Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria desistir de tudo isso...  
  
Hermione voltou pra dentro do box sem responder nada. Minutos depois, saiu de novo.  
  
- E agora?  
  
- O azul é melhor. - Gina analisou. - Faz um contraste bonito com seu cabelo. E destaca melhor seus olhos. Desista.  
  
Hermione sorriu.  
  
- Agora o véu.  
  
- Esse é perfeito! - Gina entregou a ela um véu azul celeste com uma diadema encrustada de águas marinhas. - Combina com o vestido! Eu que escolhi, eu já tava de olho no vestido azul, sabe... - ela sorriu de volta. - Por Merlin, desista desse casamento!  
  
- Você não se cansa? - Hermione riu. - Desde que eu falei que ia me casar, você repete a mesma coisa!  
  
- Uma hora eu te venço pelo cansaço! - Gina deu uma gargalhada. - Mas é sério, Hermione! Você não pode nos abandonar! O que eu, Harry, a Ordem faremos sem você?? O que...  
  
- Fala.  
  
- Nada.  
  
- O que Ron faria sem mim? - Hermione completou, um tom de mágoa em sua voz. - Não sei. Mas ele deve estar descobrindo isso, seja lá onde ele esteja.  
  
- Ele não nos escreveu uma só vez. Mamãe está ultra preocupada e papai diz que nunca mais vai olhar na cara de Lupin. Mas acho que ele não tem culpa, se foi Ron que decidiu ir com eles. Além do mais, eles são tão superprotetores! O que pode acontecer com três bruxos que vão até Newcastle pra averiguar um ataque de dementadores? Coisa de rotina...  
  
Hermione abaixou os olhos.  
  
- Ai, desculpa, eu não falo mais dele. - Gina disse, rapidamente. - Então... vai experimentar o véu?  
  
Hermione terminou de experimentar as roupas e decidiu pelo véu que Gina tinha escolhido e um sapato da mesma cor. Naquele mesmo dia ela visitou a pequena capela onde seria realizada uma pequena cerimônia. Não haveria recepção para os convidados, e no outro dia, pela manhã, ela e Viktor já estariam chegando na Bulgária. Ao pensar nisso, Hermione sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Por mil vezes tinha afirmado a si mesma que estava fazendo a coisa certa... então por que continuava se perguntando? Por que, enquanto qualquer outra garota na situação dela estaria toda empolgada com os preparativos, com os mínimos detalhes do casamento, ela estava ali, calada, ainda meio anestesiada com toda a situação. Seu pensamento não estava ali. Ele estava em Newcastle. Ela não podia negar que estava extremamente preocupada com Ron, afinal, e se os dementadores ainda estivessem lá? Remo realmente não deveria ter deixado ele acompanhá-lo... se nem Harry tinha ido junto com ele! (Se bem que Harry não era uma pessoa que poderia ficar viajando e visitando qualquer lugar que quisesse: agora que ela e outros sabiam da profecia, não permitiriam de jeito nenhum.) E Ron era um teimoso mesmo! O que ele ia fazer lá, hein?  
  
" Chega de Ron." - ela pensou. - " Cada um para um lado. É melhor assim. E vai ser muito bom para minha tese estudar na Bulgária. E Viktor é uma pessoa adorável. E ele me ama muito. E eu...eu gosto muito dele. E é assim que vai ser. "  
  
***  
  
Oito da noite. Harry e Gina estavam tentando fazer alguns pretzels no apartamento dele. Harry insistira que do jeito trouxa era muito mais gostoso, por isso eles estavam numa luta contra o fogão. E ele estava obviamente ganhando.  
  
- Certo... - Gina murmurou, o avental e o rosto todo sujo de farinha. - Agora, é só colocar para assar!  
  
- "Só"? Ah, que simples!! - Harry fechou o livro de culinária, também com o rosto todo esbranquiçado da farinha. - Depois de duas horas de tentativas, tava na hora!  
  
Gina riu e colocou a fôrma dentro do forno.  
  
- Hmmm... agora nós temos quinze minutos de folga... o que vamos fazer? - ela olhou para ele com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Podemos começar assim... - ele sussurrou, envolvendo a cintura dela com seus braços e a beijando docemente.  
  
- Ah, você lê minha mente! - ela deu uma gargalhada e o beijou de volta, enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços.  
  
Os beijos ficaram mais profundos, as carícias mais apimentadas, e quando deram por si, já estavam no sofá. Gina estava se sentindo nas nuvens, o toque dos lábios de Harry fazia a ruivinha quase perder os sentidos, o corpo dele envolvendo o dela, o perfume dele, provocante... o perfume... que estranho... ela parecia sentir um cheiro de...  
  
- Queimado!!!!! - ela afastou Harry com uma força tão grande que o garoto escorregou do sofá. - Oops! Desculpa, fofo! - ela sorriu e pulou do sofá, correndo para a cozinha.  
  
- Você não pode simplesmente... interromper assim desse jeito... - ele murmurou, recolocando o óculos.  
  
Gina voltou da cozinha, segundos depois, carregando uma fôrma praticamente pegando fogo, uma fumaça preta tomando conta da sala.  
  
- Er... a boa notícia ou a má notícia primeiro?  
  
- Tem uma boa? - ele perguntou, rindo.  
  
- Sim: a loja de pretzels na esquina funciona 24 horas!!  
  
- 24 horas? Que bom! Então nós podemos deixar isso pra depois, não é? - ele piscou e pegou-a no colo e, por mais que ela debatesse as pernas, ele não a pôs no chão. Em vez disso, ele a levou para o quarto, a risada sincera dos dois invadindo o cômodo.  
  
Gina virou-se, os olhos ainda fechados, seus braços se esticando a procura de Harry. Como ele não estava lá, seus olhos se abriram e a luz vinda do banheiro a ofuscou. Ela suspirou, se espreguiçou e virou-se de novo, dando de cara com o relógio.  
  
- Meia noite! Ai ai ai... - ela deu um pulo da cama, vestindo sua calça corsário e sua blusa de botão. - Harry, eu tenho que ir! - ela gritou, pulando de um pé só para encaixar a sandália.  
  
- O quê? - ele voltou. - Você não pode embora agora!! - ele suplicou, fazendo uma carinha de cachorro perdido e carente. - Fica vai...passe a noite aqui!  
  
- Ah, fofinho, não faz essa cara, dessa vez não vai dar! Eu já estou esgotando as desculpas e dona Molly já está desconfiando! Ela adora você, Harry, mas imagina se descobri que a filhotinha dela está dormindo na casa do namorado... - Gina deu uma risadinha.  
  
- Hmmm, estou até vendo ela gritando, apontando o dedo no seu nariz e com uma veia saltando na testa! - Harry riu. - Mas um dia ela vai ter de saber...  
  
- Um dia, Harry, não hoje. - Gina respondeu firme. - Eu adoraria passar a eternidade aqui com você, mas... - ela deu um beijo nele e já ia pegando a bolsa quando percebeu que Harry a olhava de um jeito estranho. - Que foi?  
  
- Você pode...  
  
- Posso o quê? - ela franziu a testa.  
  
- Gina... - ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela. - Eu sei que isso é meio louco, e eu posso estar me precipitando, mas... você quer...vir morar aqui?  
  
- Aqui? - ela perguntou, e ele balançou a cabeça. - Com você? - outra vez a cabeça balançou. - Eu e você? - mais uma vez. - Morando juntos?  
  
- É, acho que foi isso que eu disse! - ele riu.  
  
- Harry, isso é tão...tão...nossa...você quer mesmo morar comigo? Quer dizer, esse é um grande passo... - ela ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.  
  
- Eu não perguntaria se não quisesse... - ele sorriu docemente. - Mas é claro, se você achar que as coisas estão indo rápi...  
  
Gina o beijou, interrompendo o seu raciocínio.  
  
- Pra mim, está tudo perfeito.  
  
***  
  
N/A: Grrrr, eu sei. Esse capítulo demorou "séculos" para chegar... mas eu estou realmente atarefada e minha criatividade está indo pelo ralo (e eu tenho alguma? ^^ ) E como sempre, a fic está dramática! Aliás, acho que eu deveria mudá-la para a categoria "Drama"! *risos*  
  
A parte dos pretzels foi dedicada à minha amiga Kalynka! Nós estávamos numa galera no shopping comemorando o aniversário dela e sempre passávamos pelas mocinhas que serviam pretzels de cortesia pra pegar um pedacinho... Maior cara de pau! Resultado: cheguei em casa morrendo de vontade de comer um inteiro! *risos* Ah, e eu também adoro uma bagunça na cozinha!  
  
Obrigada pelas reviews, pessoas!  
  
Lady Bunce: hehe, é claro que eu tenho dó do meu Ronyzinho, tadinho... acho que eu também vou entrar para salvá-lo! Não, não, ele e a Mione fazem um casal bem mais bonitinho, sniff sniff X-D  
  
Flavia: Eu também odeio o Krum! Aquele nariz, aquele sotaque... grrrr *risos*  
  
Mione Granger: Amei a sua review também, fofa! Ai, que lindo... é essa magia entre os dois que me inspira!  
  
GWeasley: Eu não sou má não! *risos* Esse inferno astral vai fazer bem a ele, você vai ver...  
  
Thank you, de novo, a todos que comentam! E a todos que lêem a fic, obrigada em dobro e comentem PLEASE! ^^ Beijokas!! 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7  
  
Hermione acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Ela suspirou, olhando para o teto. Então, chegara o dia. Era o dia de seu casamento, e ela estava se sentindo...normal. Tinha todos os motivos para estar ansiosa, animada, empolgada, pulando de um lado pro outro como qualquer outra garota de sua idade num dos dias mais importantes da sua vida, mas ela, Hermione, não estava se sentindo nem um pouco assim. Na verdade, ela estava ansiosa sim: não via a hora que tudo isso acabasse.  
  
Ouviu uma batida na porta e levantou-se preguiçosamente para ir abrir. Gina Weasley entrou apressada pelo corredor.  
  
- Ah, cheguei! Demorei, amiga?  
  
- Não. Eu acabei de acordar. – Hermione respondeu baixinho.  
  
- Nossa, dá pra perceber! – Gina riu ao finalmente reparar na amiga, que estava vestindo seu pijama de florzinhas rosas e com o cabelo desarrumado. – Mas já são 7 horas da manhã, nós temos que correr!  
  
Hermione respirou fundo, tentando se lembrar do porquê que marcara a cerimônia para 10 horas da manhã, tão cedo.  
  
- Vou tomar um banho. – Hermione sorriu, desaparecendo pelo corredor.  
  
- Ótimo, e eu vou dar os últimos retoques no vestido. – Gina sorriu de volta, abertamente, e retirou o vestido azul celeste de Hermione do guarda- roupa.  
  
Ela cruzou os braços, olhando atentamente para a roupa, e então pegou sua varinha do bolso e apontou para o vestido, murmurando algumas palavras. Logo, ele estava bem passado, com algumas pedrinhas cintilantes espalhadas e com a cintura mais fina. Satisfeita, Gina abriu uma caixinha bordô e retirou o véu e a diadema feita com as mesmas pedras que estavam no vestido e os colocou em cima da cama. Observou todos aqueles adornos e respirou fundo. Estava tão contente por poder estar presente no casamento da amiga, mas profundamente triste por saber o erro que ela estava cometendo. Alguns minutos depois, Hermione retornou, pronta para colocar o vestido.  
  
- Ah, Gina, obrigada! – ela sorriu, observando as mudanças no vestido. – Está lindo!  
  
- Você é que vai estar linda, Mione! – Gina respondeu, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Ah, e eu tenho que te contar uma coisa...  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Eu... eu vou morar com o Harry.  
  
- Gina, isso é demais! – Hermione abriu um sorriso sincero, abraçando a amiga. – Que bom pra vocês!  
  
- É, eu fiquei surpresa quando ele pediu, eu nunca pensei que ele quisesse uma coisa tão séria...mas eu estou tão feliz!  
  
- E eu feliz por você! – Hermione deu um sorriso tímido. – Vocês se amam muito, merecem toda a felicidade do mundo.  
  
- Hermione, ainda dá tempo! – Gina disse, após alguns segundos de silêncio, olhando fundo nos seus olhos castanhos. – Não faça isso com você mesma, não faça isso com... com...  
  
- Com o Ronald, pode falar, eu não tenho medo do nome dele. – Hermione disse, firme. – Mas eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, vai ser bom pra ele também. Nós não damos certo juntos, paciência.  
  
- Mas Hermione, você não ama o Victor! Por Deus, você nem está feliz agora!  
  
- Eu não sou do tipo que fica saltitando de um lado pro outro, você sabe disso... – Hermione respondeu, defensiva.  
  
- Mas é o seu casamento, e você deveria estar, pelo menos, feliz! – Gina ergueu a voz. – Olha sua cara! Você está melancólica! Você não quer isso, eu a conheço suficiente pra saber! Aliás, nem precisa, está estampado no seu...  
  
- Chega! – Hermione gritou. – Eu não vou voltar atrás agora, Gina, eu não posso... me ajude com o cabelo?  
  
- Sim... – Gina suspirou, pegando sua varinha e, com ela, modelando o cabelo de Hermione num coque alto, deixando alguns cachinhos caídos no rosto dela.  
  
Horas depois, Hermione e Gina aparatar na frente da Capela St. Agnes, um pouco afastada de Londres. Na frente da capela estava Harry conversando com um velho conhecido de Hermione e seu colega de sala na especialização, Neville Longbottom.  
  
- Neville! – ela sorriu abertamente e, se esquecendo por um momento que estava toda arrumada, correu para abraçá-lo. – Você veio, que bom!  
  
- Claro que sim! Como poderia perder essa? – ele sorriu, timidamente. – Você está maravilhosa!  
  
- Você também está lindo, Neville! – ela piscou pra ele. Neville tinha se tornado um grande amigo dela nos anos finais da escola e mais ainda depois que saíram de Hogwarts. – Muitas pessoas vieram?  
  
Neville e Harry se olharam e Harry disse, triste.  
  
- Todos os convidados de Krum vieram, mas... muitos seus vieram também. – ele disfarçou.  
  
- Meus pais não vieram, né? – Gina murmurou. O silêncio de Harry foi sua resposta. – Bem, mamãe não está caindo de amores por você nesse momento, Mione.  
  
- Eu imagino. – Hermione suspirou. Os Weasleys tinham se tornado sua família desde que seus pais tinham desaparecido. Ela tinha um carinho especial por Molly, que sempre a tratou como alguém da família, e doía muito saber que a senhora Weasley estava magoada pela sua briga com Ron. Certamente a culpava pelo filho ter decidido ir com Lupin. – Bem, está na hora, não?  
  
- Eu vou entrando. – Neville beijou o rosto de Hermione. – Boa sorte!  
  
- Obrigada! – ela sorriu. Ela sabia que Neville não era mais a favor do casamento do que os outros, mas era bom que alguém entendesse sua decisão.  
  
- Ainda há tempo... – Gina sussurrou, enrolando seu braço no braço de Harry. Os dois caminharam para dentro da igrejinha e assim que puseram os pés dentro dela, uma música suave começou a tocar, apesar de não haver instrumento nenhum na capela. Gina virou-se para Harry, sorrindo. Seus olhos verdes sorriram de volta pra ela e por um segundo ela esqueceu quão triste aquela cerimônia era. Gina ajeitou o cabelo teimoso dele com os dedos, tirando-os da frente do rosto. Ele estava sem seus óculos.  
  
- Ah, bem, eu nunca consigo deixar ele arrumado... – ele sorriu, timidamente.  
  
- Está lindo. – ela respondeu, carinhosamente. Ela o observou de cima a baixo, o terno azul marinho, a camisa clara, a gravata...tudo combinava muito com aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda. Seus olhos não se cansavam de o olhar. – Você está lindo! Se toda essa gente não tivesse aqui agora... – ela piscou.  
  
- Digo o mesmo. – ele respondeu, também a observando em seu vestido furta- cor, justo até a cintura e bem solto abaixo dela; seu cabelo solto, mais volumoso, dando a seu rosto um belo contorno. – Aliás, esse zíper nas costas é muito sugestivo...  
  
- Harry! – ela exclamou, rindo. – Oops, acho melhor a gente entrar...  
  
Os dois caminharam até o altar, se separando ao chegar nele. Harry se posicionou ao lado de Krum, que estava visivelmente nervoso, e Gina ficou do outro lado, esperando pela noiva. Segundos depois, Hermione surgiu pela porta da capela, e todos os olhos voltaram-se para ela. Enquanto caminhava, sentia seu coração bater tão forte. Não podia negar que, muitas vezes, havia imaginado essa cena. Mas a pessoa no altar a esperando não era a mesma. Ela tinha cabelos vermelhos como o fogo, sardas espalhadas pelo rosto, um olhar infantil e um sorriso maroto. Quando chegou perto de Victor, esse a recebeu com um beijo no rosto, virando-se para o juiz de paz. Ela fez um mesmo.  
  
- Estamos hoje aqui – o juiz, um homem baixo e careca, com cara de poucos amigos, começou – para celebrar a união de dois...  
  
Hermione tentava se concentrar na cerimônia, mas muitas passagens de sua vida passavam pela sua cabeça. E Ron estava presente em todas elas. Lembrou- se do primeiro dia em que se viram, no expresso de Hogwarts. Ela se lembrou de como tinha o achado sem graça e bobo, principalmente com aquela mancha no nariz. Lembrou-se do dia que ele a fez chorar, dizendo que ela era um pesadelo. Lembrou-se dele e Harry a salvando do trasgo, de seu desespero ao vê-lo ferido no Casa dos Gritos, da briga no baile de Inverno, dos ataques de ciúmes, do sorriso dele ao vencer a copa de Quadribol no quinto ano, do primeiro beijo e das muitas discussões após aquilo, do dia em que ele havia pedido para namora-la, da surpresa na festa do último dia em Hogwarts, na primeira vez que passaram a noite juntos, nas milhares das vezes que tinham brigado e feito as pazes... todas essas lembranças martelavam na cabeça dela, tão fortemente que chegava a doer.  
  
- Srta. Hermione Jane Granger?  
  
Hermione balançou a cabeça, como acordando de um sonho.  
  
- A senhorita aceita se casar com o senhor Viktor Krum? – o juiz disse, impaciente. Pelo olhar confuso de Viktor, o homem devia estar repetindo essa pergunta pela terceira ou quarta vez.  
  
- Ah, desculpe, sim, sim, ac-  
  
Nesse momento, um estrondo foi ouvido por todos. Hermione se virou rapidamente, e viu um vulto de cabelos vermelhos batendo a pesada porta de madeira e caminhando pela igreja. Por um instante, seu coração, deu um salto: seria Ron? Mas assim que a imagem ficou mais nítida, ela percebeu o engano.  
  
- Fred? – ela murmurou.  
  
- Jorge. Mas beleza. – ele sorriu, tristemente. – Harry e Gina se aproximaram.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou, irritada. – A cerimônia está no meio!  
  
- Desculpe, desculpe, Hermione. – ele se virou para a noiva. – Mas eu tinha que vir. Houve... um acidente em Newcastle... ataque... eram muitos, eles não puderam...  
  
- Jorge, o que você está dizendo? – Hermione o interrompeu nervosa.  
  
- Meu irmão... o Ron... ele está muito ferido. E ele está chamando por você.  
  
- Droga! – Harry deixou escapar. – Eu falei pra ele não ir!  
  
As palavras de Fred acertaram Hermione profundamente. Ela temia, desde que ele havia partido, que aquilo acontecesse, mas algo dentro dela não queria a deixar acreditar. Não era possível... era só mais uma brincadeira de mau- gosto do gêmeo Weasley.  
  
- Jorge, você...  
  
- Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. – ele respondeu, adivinhando a dúvida de Hermione.  
  
Viktor, que ouvia tudo com irritação, percebeu a gravidade da situação. Pegando a mão de Hermione e a beijando, ele sussurrou.  
  
- Vá. Você sabe que é o certo.  
  
Hermione olhou para Krum com um sorriso de gratidão, e num segundo, havia desaparatado da capela com os outros. _______  
  
N/A: Ai ai, eu sou muito desobediente e irresponsável mesmo... mas eu tenho uma boa razão para a demora: meu computador teve um problema, e eu tive que reformatá-lo, e tinha perdido todo o começo desse capítulo, que já estava escrito. O bom é que eu tive que reescreve-lo e me parece que ficou bem melhor assim!  
  
Flaveti: Hehe, eu também amo meu Harry ;) E adoro vc minina, obrigada por aparecer!  
  
Julia: Nossa, uma das melhores que você já leu? * ergue a sobrancelha * Nossa, que orgulho, obrigada! Continue lendo, please? ^^"  
  
Naty: Você é demais, minina! Eu nem estaria aqui, publicando o sétimo capítulo, se não fosse seu estímulo :-p Te adolu!  
  
Leiam e deixem reviews!! Beijokas! ^^ 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Hermione abriu os olhos após segundos que pareceram uma eternidade e percebeu que estava em frente ao Hospital St. Mungus. Assim que recuperou o equilíbrio, ela correu pelos corredores claros do hospital, passos indicando que Harry, Gina e Jorge estavam atrás dela. Ela parou ao ver Arthur conversando com um bruxo alto e jovem que, pelo uniforme, ela reconheceu ser um curandeiro.

- Sr. Weasley! - ela disse, ofegante.

- Hermione. - ele sorriu, tristemente. - Estou muito feliz que você veio.

- Onde ele está, pai? - Gina perguntou.

- Primeiro andar, terceira porta à direita. Sua mãe está lá em cima com ele.

Jorge ficou para trás, cochichando alguma coisa no ouvido de seu pai, enquanto Harry conduzia as duas garotas para o andar acima. Hermione sentia seu coração bater tão forte que ele parecia querer saltar de seu peito. Nunca, em todo o tempo em que conhecia Ron, ele estivera correndo risco de vida. E ela não poderia conceber a idéia de que poderia perder ele agora.

Os três chegaram no quarto e quando abriram a porta, viram a sra. Weasley e Remo Lupin ao lado da única cama que havia no quarto. Gina, por um segundo, hesitou entrar. Harry segurou a mão dela.

- Hmmm... sra. Weasley, como ele está? - Hermione perguntou. Molly virou-se para eles, tomando conta da entrada dos três no quarto. Seus olhos estavam inchados e a ponta do seu nariz vermelho, denunciando que ela estava chorando.

- Hermione! - ela a abraçou fortemente, virando-se novamente para a cama. - Eu... ele...

Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos novamente, e Lupin a amparou.

- Eu vou levá-la para fora. - ele disse, balançando a cabeça. Então Harry, Hermione e Gina, sozinhos no quarto, se aproximaram da cama, posicionada ao lado da janela. Gina apertou a mão de Harry mais forte ao ver o rosto de seu irmão: Ron estava com os olhos cerrados, a pele levemente arroxeada, os lábios entreabertos como no meio de um grito.

- Ele... ele ia receber... o beijo... - Hermione murmurou pra si mesma. Gina sufocou um grito.

- Ainda bem que Lupin chegou à tempo. - Harry respondeu. - Ele sempre teve dificuldade para conjurar um patrono.

- Ron...? - Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de fogo do jovem, sussurrando docemente, mas Ron continuou estático.

- Ele vai melhorar, não é? - Gina perguntou para Harry. O olhar inseguro e assustado dela lembrou muito a garotinha que ele conhecera anos atrás. Ele a abraçou, beijando sua testa e sorriu, e ela compreendeu aquele sorriso como um sim.

- É tudo minha culpa... - Hermione murmurou baixinho.

- Ah, Hermione, por favor!

- É minha culpa, Harry! - ela repetiu, dessa vez mais alto. - Se eu não tivesse aceitado me casar com o Viktor ele não ia ter decidido fazer essa viagem estúpida, e... - ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu sou uma idiota...

Ela virou-se novamente para Ron e segurou sua mão, esfregando-a na sua delicadamente. Harry e Gina decidiram deixá-la sozinha, ele ainda queria saber de Lupin como tudo tinha acontecido.

- Ron, eu sei que você está me ouvindo... - Hermione sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Por favor...não me deixe... eu sei que fui idiota de ter feito tudo aquilo de você, de exigir que você se tornasse uma pessoa diferente, a pessoa perfeita. Eu sei que você nunca vai ser da maneira que eu quero que você seja, mas eu gosto de você desse jeitinho... - ela sorriu. - Atrapalhado, estourado, brincalhão e imaturo, mas ainda meu Ron... eu te amo tanto!

Ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas e, deitando a cabeça no corpo inerte de Ron, ela chorou copiosamente. Então, ela notou uma pequena pressão em seus dedos. Erguendo os olhos, ela percebeu: Ron estava, com dificuldade, tentando apertar sua mão. Ela soube naquele instante que ele não a deixaria.

DIAS DEPOIS

Ron abriu seus olhos, sentia uma dor terrível em todos os ossos de seu corpo. Tentou se levantar, mas não teve sucesso: sua cabeça parecia rodar. Ele piscou os olhos e os esfregou, tudo ao redor dele parecia estar fora de foco. Aos poucos, ele foi se acostumando à luz do ambiente, à nova realidade, depois do que parecia ser um pesadelo horrendo. Ele não sabia onde estava e há quanto tempo estava lá, mas estava grato que não ouvia mais as vozes dentro da sua mente o aterrorizando. Aos poucos, ele notou que estava num lugar familiar. Hospital St. Mungus. Já havia visitado o lugar outras vezes, mas nunca como paciente. Ele esfregou os olhos mais uma vez e reconheceu a silhueta de alguém cochilando numa poltrona à sua frente.

- Mione? - sua voz saiu rouca e ofegante.

A menina acordou num sobressalto e assim que notou de onde vinha o chamado, pulou da poltrona e correu ao seu encontro.

- Ron! Você acordou! Por Merlin, você acordou! - ela exclamou, sorrindo e o abraçando carinhosamente.

- Ai...minhas...costas! - ele reclamou.

- Oops, desculpe... - Hermione o soltou. - Como está se sentindo? Quer que eu traga algumas almofadas? Está com fome? Meu Deus, deixe eu chamar...

- Calma, respira! - ele riu. - eu estou bem. Quer dizer, tá tudo meio dolorido ainda, e minha cabeça ainda tá latejando, mas...

- Que bom! Eu já estava preocupada... - Hermione olhou para o chão. - Você demorou muito pra acordar.

- Há quantos dias eu estou aqui?

- Cinco.

- E... como eu escapei dessa? Os dementadores... eles estavam muito perto, dezenas deles em volta de mim...

Hermione apertou a mão de Ron, um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Lupin conseguiu afastar todos. Ele falou que foi muito difícil. Kingsley quase não escapou também. Ele só acordou algumas horas depois.

- Puxa, algumas horas depois e cinco dias depois são praticamente a mesma coisa. - ele franziu a testa.

- Eu também acho. - Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos dele e disse algo que estava passando na cabeça dela desde que ela tinha ouvido a história de Lupin. Algo que certamente também havia passado pela cabeça de seus amigos, e que eles, num silencioso acordo, decidiram não comentar. - Por mais difícil que pareça lutar com dezenas de dementadores... por mais surpreendido que você tenha sido... quer dizer...

Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- O que você está dizendo? Que eu... não me esforcei porque... não quis? - ele disse, sua expressão indicando o quanto ele achava aquilo absurdo. Porém, não era. Ele sabia que não era.

- Não é isso... - Hermione abaixou os olhos, como se estivesse se desculpando. - É que... Ron...vo-você queria...

- Morrer? - ele completou calmamente. - Sim.

Hermione fitou-o novamente. Lágrimas se formaram nos seus olhos.

- Por quê? - ela murmurou.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse exatamente a resposta. Ora, Hermione, eu tinha te perdido! Você ia embora com aquele... com o Krum, eu nunca mais a veria, e você acha que eu conseguiria viver sem você? Você foi minha amiga, meu abrigo, meu ar por anos. E então...espera um pouco... você não deveria estar casada na Bulgária agora?

- Deveria. - Hermione sorriu. - Mas você acha que _eu_ conseguiria viver sem você?

Ron sorriu de volta e sem avisar, esquecendo sua dor pungente na coluna, ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a beijou profundamente.

- Eu prometo que vou tentar, com todas as minhas forças, ser o Ronald que você quer que eu seja.

- Não! - ela tocou seus lábios com o dedo indicador. - Eu não quero que você mude. Eu amo você assim, do jeitinho que você é. Eu não quero o homem perfeito, ou o homem dos sonhos de toda bruxa... eu quero você!

- Obrigado pelo elogio. - Ron soltou uma gargalhada. - Mas ainda bem, porque eu não tenho a menor vocação pra príncipe encantado...

- Você é _meu_ príncipe e é isso que importa... - Hermione o beijou.

* * *

rufar de tambores E este é nosso penúltimo capítulo!! E tudo acabou bem... Eu prometo que o próximo sair rápido... eu tenho que ser mais responsável... tsc tsc tsc


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Os dias de verão já se despediam, e o friozinho do outono já se apresentava. Todos estavam reunidos no apartamento de Harry, bem no centro de Londres. Hermione e Gina tinham o redecorado, agora que a filha mais nova dos Weasley também moraria lá, e Harry e Ron, que não tinham sido permitidos entrar até que tudo estivesse pronto, finalmente puderam conferir a "mudança".

- Nossa... que... arrumado... - Harry disse, rindo. - _Muito _arrumado.

- Mas, você gostou? - Gina disse, suplicante, abraçada a ele. - Ah, você não gostou... - ela completou, suspirando.

- Claro que sim! Eu...eu adorei! - ele sorriu. Mas era uma mentira deslavada. O apartamento realmente estava bonito, mas o outro era tão...ele!

- Adorou nada! - Gina cruzou os braços e choramingou. Harry não pode deixar de se lembrar da Gina dos tempos de Hogwarts. - Pela sua cara, você deve ter detestado... droga, eu queria tanto que...

- Gina, Gina... - Hermione disse, maternalmente. - Eu entendo o que Harry quer dizer. A gente não devia ter mudado tantas coisas do lugar, não é?

- É...é por aí... - Harry pôs as mãos nos bolsos.

- Aqui está a caixa de coisas que nós íamos jogar fora. Se você quiser...

- Minha estátua do Chudley Cannons! Você não pode jogar isso fora! - Harry pegou-a apressado.

- Mas isso já estava no lixo, Harry. Nós aproveitamos uma caixa que estava na área de serviço escrito "ATÉ NUNCA MAIS".

- Estava, é? Nossa... que estranho... eu adoro essa estátua... - Harry sorriu, sem graça, olhando de esgueira para Ron.

- Ah, cala a boca, você nunca gostou dela mesmo. - Ron resmungou. Gina e Hermione seguraram o riso.- E você torce pro Appleby Arrows mesmo.

- Mas você me deu de presente e...

- Ah, Harry, esquece cara. Tudo bem. - Ron fez uma cara de vou-fazer-o-que-né.

- Então fica com ela. Você gosta dela. Será meu presente pra você então. Só que... você pagando por ele. - Harry riu. - Agora, tem umas coisas aí que eu vou colocar de volta. - ele virou-se pra Gina, e tirando a varinha do bolso: - E a cor dessa parede... deixa eu ver... _"Colorsortis"... _ah, bem melhor...

- Tudo bem, ficou melhor assim. - Gina sorriu. - Mas o sofá fica.

Harry olhou para o sofá de três lugares, cercados por dois pufes. O sofá era amarelo ouro e os pufes, que combinavam com duas almofadas que estavam em cima do sofá, era azul anil. Eram as cores dos Hipogrifos Nervosos. À primeira vista, realmente parecia que o sofá ia criar garras e agarrá-lo, de tão vivas que as cores eram. "Embora", ele pensou rindo "que se tratando de um apartamento de bruxos, qualquer sofá pode sair andando mesmo."

- Você tá se apegando ao time mesmo, hein? - Harry brincou. - Tá bom, o sofá fica.

Gina deu um pulo de alegria e o beijou. Harry pensou que valeria a pena até se o sofá tivesse o símbolo da Sonserina e estampa de cobrinhas.

Depois do tour pelo apartamento, chegou a hora de desempacotar as caixas que Ron tinha trazido da Toca.

- Pra que você empacotou tanta coisa? - Ron reclamou. - E como você guardava tudo isso naquele quarto minúsculo?

- Ron, nossa família é de bruxos, por Merlin! - Gina riu. - Papai fez aquele mesmo feitiço da barraca de acampar da Copa de Quadribol.

Todos se encarregaram de uma caixa. Hermione, com dois feitiços, conseguiu arrumar todas as "bugigangas" numa pequena prateleira acima da televisão de Harry (que ainda distraía muito Ron!). Harry abriu espaço em seu guarda-roupa (pouco usado, já que ele largava a maioria das roupas na área de serviço mesmo) e guardou as vestes de Gina. Ron se encarregou dos sapatos (que para ele, eram muitos!) e Gina, sem nem pegar na varinha, sentou-se no chão e abriu uma das maiores caixas.

- Essa daí é do quê? - Harry perguntou, sentando-se na cama ao lado dela. Gina tinha as pernas cruzadas e folheava um grande livro. Seus olhos brilharam e novamente, para Harry, ela parecia a garotinha de anos atrás.

- São recordações... veja... essas fotos eram do Colin...

Todos se reuniram em volta dela.

- Essas são as primeiras... quase todas do Harry. - Gina soltou uma gargalhada. - Levou um tempo pra ele se acostumar que estudava com uma... como ele dizia? Ah sim, celebridade.

Harry encolheu os ombros. Lembrou-se de como se sentia desconfortável perto do menino.

- Aqui ele já estava mais normal. Ele tinha comprado uma máquina bruxa. Nossa, essa dando tchauzinho sou eu mesma? - ela riu. - Ah, eu, Colin, Stacey, Dennis... nossa primeira visita à Hogsmeade... nossa, eu e o Neville no baile, que vergonha! Hmmm, quando eu fui a apanhadora substituta da Grifinória... Nossa vitória, e o Ron sendo carregado!

Ron se endireitou e sorriu enormemente.

- O melhor dia da minha vida! - ele exclamou, com um olhar bobo. - Quer dizer, depois do nosso primeiro beijo, Mione... - ele sorriu.

- Qual, esse? - Gina apontou para o álbum. Ron fechou a cara. - Colin me emprestou a câmera. Ah, Ron, alguém tinha que registrar esse momento, né Mione?

- E você sabia? - Ron virou-se. - Garotas! - Ron jogou os braços para o ar. Levou uma cotovelada no estômago das duas.

- E isso aqui? - Harry desviou o assunto, pegando um cartão em forma de coração. Letras começaram a surgir, brilhando, e ele pôde ver a inscrição "Feliz dia dos namorados! Com amor, Michael".

- Ah, isso... - Gina ficou vermelha. - Michael Corner, lembra? Ele me perseguia desde o terceiro ano. - Gina riu. - Foi meu primeiro cartão de dia dos namorados.

- Babaca. Que cartão brega! - Ron comentou, e ganhou outra cotovelada de Hermione. Harry torceu o nariz e colocou o cartão de volta.

- Eu não sabia que você guardava essas coisas...

- Eu guardo tudo o que é importante pra mim. - Gina sorriu. - Como isso... - ela pegou com cuidado uma foto de Harry dormindo. O jovem da foto se espreguiçava, bocejava e virava do outro lado.

- Quando foi isso? - Harry riu, envergonhado.

- Semanas depois que vocês saíram de Hogwarts. Eu tirei sem você perceber. Você foi dormir lá na Toca, lembra? Mamãe fez questão de cuidar de você quando você saiu da casa dos Dursley.

Harry pôs os braços em volta dela e a beijou carinhosamente. Ron abraçou Hermione também, e os dois sorriram bobamente um para o outro. Mesmo que fosse apenas um momento em comparação com o resto de suas vidas, eles lembrariam daquele dia. Um dia sem preocupações, sem Voldemort, sem medo e angústia.

Depois da arrumação, Harry convidou seus amigos pra jantar. Surpreendentemente, Ron e Hermione recusaram.

- Eu prometi à Mione que a levaria pra comemorar... nós finalmente marcamos a data. - ele sorriu. - Quer dizer... finalmente concordamos numa data.

- E eu também acho que vocês têm que ficar sozinhos e comemorar outras coisas. - Hermione piscou para Gina.

- Eca! - Ron franziu o rosto. - Meu melhor amigo! Minha irmãzinha! Eu não preciso ouvir isso!

- Cresça, Ron! - Gina disse rindo, e Hermione e Harry abafaram uma gargalhada também. Gina puxou a amiga para um canto antes deles saírem.

- Você vai contar pra ele agora?

- Sim. - os olhos de Hermione se iluminaram. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos de Gina maternalmente. - E se for uma menina, eu quero que se pareça com você.

- Ah sim... - Gina ergueu o rosto numa postura elegante. - Se é pra ela se parecer com um Weasley, que seja comigo. Porque se ela puxar pro Ron...

- O que vocês duas estão cochichando aí? - Ron exclamou, desconfiado, e recebeu como resposta risinhos abafados. - Ah, vocês não tem jeito...

Hermione pegou gentilmente a mão de Ron e os dois desaparataram. Harry envolveu a cintura da Gina com seus braços. Enfim, estavam sós.

- Você vai me achar louco por dizer isso, principalmente após tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida, mas...olhando assim, no fundo dos seus olhos, eu me pergunto como é que eu tive tanta sorte?

Gina riu jovialmente.

- Bem, você é o garoto que sobreviveu, não? - ela passou seus dedos pelo cabelo dele. - Tem suas vantagens.

Harry pegou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a beijou apaixonadamente.

---------------

**N.A: **Tcharã! Acabou!!!

Obrigada a todos que leram!


End file.
